Harry Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor
by Tumblechick
Summary: Harry and his friends are back for their 6th year at Hogwarts. What awaits them is romance, action, a new prophecy, and the heir of Gryffindor. Please R & R! No slash! HarryGinny
1. The Unrecognizable Curses

Disclaimer: I own absolutly nothing in this story except for the plot and any new characters. I don't think I will have very many new characters, however.  
  
Chapter 1- The Unrecognizable Curses  
  
Everyone at number 4 Private Drive was asleep except for one boy who was propped up on his bed against the headboard reading The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5. He was a very skinny boy for his age, and had deep green eyes that looked like emeralds behind his black rimmed, circle glasses. His untidy black hair stuck up at very odd angles, and came down well over the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was this scar that made Harry Potter so very special.  
  
Harry's parents were wizards and very good ones at that. They were hunted down by the darkest wizard of all times, Voldemort, shortly after Harry was born. His parents were murdered, and Harry was left to be dealt with by Voldemort. When Voldemort sent the curse that had killed so many of the best wizards of the age at Harry, the curse rebounded upon the originator, and Voldemort was left weak and powerless. That is where Harry received the scar that has proved both blessing and curse.  
  
It had been 15 years since the day his parents were killed, and Harry was about to reach his 16th birthday. He had been stuck at the Dursley's, his aunt, uncle, and cousin, for a month and was thoroughly annoyed by it. Left to dwell on that fateful day at the Department of Mysteries and the information he obtained afterwards, Harry wished for nothing else but to return to the wizarding world and see his best friends again. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been there for him at all times, and Harry knew that just the sight of them would help him in his grief.  
  
Because of this grief, Harry had lost his appetite and absolutely refused to sleep. Every time he would sleep, he dreamed of Sirius falling through the veil. He could not stand to watch his godfather die each time he closed his eyes. It's my fault he's dead. Harry thought each time he pictured his godfathers face. If I hadn't been stupid and played the hero then Sirius would be here now. He knew he should not blame himself completely, but he could not help thinking that if he had just stopped to listen to what Hermione had said, that Voldemort was just luring him into a trap, then Sirius would be alive.  
  
It was also the prophecy that laid heavily on Harry's mind. A prophecy stating that he must defeat Voldemort or die in the attempt, because neither can live while the other survives. Harry had not told anyone about the prophecy, even Ron and Hermione. He feared how they would react and was not ready to see the looks of horror on their faces.  
  
During one of his daydreams in which he would lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling lost in thought, Harry heard a faint tapping on his bedroom window. Upon looking at it, he realized that it was just a couple of owls, each bearing letters addressed to him.   
  
Harry walked over to the window, opened the lock, and let the owls in. There was his own beautiful, snowy owl, Hedwig, along with three others he didn't recognize. Picking up the first letter from a very handsome, dark brown owl, he noticed the neat scrawl of his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. It was obviously one of his almost daily letters from the Order of the Phoenix. He picked it up and read through it looking for anything that might be of interest to him. Today, however, he got lucky.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I realize that you have been at your aunt and uncle's for nearly a month now and are most likely very ready to leave. Your departure is currently being discussed thoroughly by the order, and we are well on the way to deciding a safe way to get you away. Dumbledore has informed all of us of your aunt's protection and the importance of keeping you at the Dursley's for as long as possible. We have all agreed that there is no need in keeping you there for much longer, but with all the ways of transportation being watched, it is very hard for us to come and retrieve you.  
  
On a more personal note, Harry, I would really like to know how you are doing. Please send me back a private letter if you don't feel like confiding in the rest of the order. I, of course, do not understand all of the pain you are in, but I do feel as bad, if not worse, about the passing of our dear friend. I want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need me, whether it is about Sirius, or prophecies, or any fears you might have. I know we are not as close as you and Sirius, but I feel it is my responsibility to comfort you in any way possible. Even if that means to stay away from you and advise others to do the same. I really do care for you, Harry. Please write back, and we will try to come get you as soon as possible.  
  
Remus  
"Moony"  
  
Harry was not sure if he was ready to tell Remus everything. Yes, he felt just as bad as Harry did. Sirius was his best friend. He had spent a lot more time with him than Harry, but he did not feel like talking about Sirius to anyone at the moment. Harry wasn't sure if he could control his emotions long enough to have a conversation about him. Most likely, he would end up very upset and loose his temper. In the end, Harry decided to write a quick letter to the order saying he can not wait to see them and be away from the Dursley's, and he wrote Remus back separately. He told him that he was doing o.k. but needed time to get over Sirius's death, and he thanked Remus for being there for him.  
  
The next letter was from one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. Harry knew she was worried about him and figured her letter would be filled with warnings and advice on being careful. He picked it up and began reading.  
  
Harry-  
  
Hi, how are you doing? I know that place must be awful for you. I hope you don't end up doing something rash. Please stay safe, Harry. Anyways, I wanted to ask if you would like to come stay a couple weeks at my house before returning to Grimmauld place. Dumbledore has already agreed to let you. I'm sure you are probably not ready to return Grimmauld Place, and so I figured you might like to be with your friends, away from there for a little while first. My parents would not allow me to invite two boys. Therefore, Ron was not invited, but your need is greater than his. I completely understand if you don't want to, but please send Hedwig back, I had to borrow this one from Fred and George, with your answer. If you decide to come we will pick you up on Thursday at noon. Hope your doing well,  
  
-Hermione  
  
Go stay at Hermione's, Harry thought, I guess that would be nice. But Ron won't be there. I wonder if that will be a little weird. I guess not. So Harry scribbled a quick not to Hermione saying he would love to and couldn't wait to see her. He picked up the next letter and dropped it in surprise. It was Sirius's handwriting across the front. How could that be? Trembling, Harry quickly opened the letter, and two pieces of parchment fell out. His face fell when he read the first letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sorry about everything that happened last June and regret having to give this to you. It is from Sirius, and he told me to give it to you as soon as he left us. I understand if you are angry with me, but I must ask you not to be. I am trying to protect you, Harry. You mean more to me than a student ever has. I know it is wrong to have favorites and I am not saying that I favor you over any other student, but you are not merely a student to me. We have a bond that no other headmaster and student have had. Do not be afraid to come to me about anything, Harry. Stay safe, and good day to you!  
  
-Professor Dumbledore-  
  
Harry grabbed the second letter, knowing it was from Sirius. He read and reread it several times before putting it down.  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
If you are reading this then I must have gone to join your parents. As your godfather I was to be there for you and take care of you, but seeing that I am no longer capable, I will set that burden upon Remus. I am sure he will be more than happy to help. As for my property and home, you will receive that along with my money (except for a fair amount left for Remus).  
  
Buckbeak is now yours to do with as you please. If you wish to return him to Hagrid, you are more than welcome to. Not that I can do much to stop you now. Buckbeak has been a very faithful companion and a loyal friend. I trust you will take care of him, and I lay it upon you to give him the best you can offer, even if that is a new home.  
  
Now, lastly I would like to say good-bye. If I never got a chance to tell you, now I am saying it. You mean more than the world to me. I only hope I died defending you, and that I put up a good fight. Always remember that I love you more than you can imagine. You are truly your father's son and I respect you for that. You have reminded me of your father so many times and in so many ways, but you are also you. I do not just love you because I see James through you. I love you for who you are and whatever you become. My biggest piece of advice I can give you is to stay true to yourself and those around you. Never doubt yourself, because I know that you can do anything you put the effort into. I know I didn't get to spend enough time with you, because even 3 lifetimes wouldn't be enough. I know you miss me as much as I miss you, but you need to move on with your life. Go be with your friends and enjoy what time you have left. You will not appreciate how short that time is until it is over. I want you to know that my death was in no way your fault, unless it was by your wand. Do not blame yourself to any extent. I will see you again, Harry, I promise. I love you!  
  
Yours truly with all the love I posses,  
Sirius Black  
  
Harry put down the letter trying as hard as he could to hold back the tears. Sirius told him not to blame himself, and if that wasn't proof that it wasn't his fault, then nothing was. Harry had no choice but to accept the fact that Voldemort deceived him and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Finally, Harry picked up the last, very official looking letter. As soon as he relieved the owl of its burden, it took off out the window. Harry suspected this was his O.W.L. results, and upon opening it, he knew he was right.  
  
Ordinary Wizarding Level  
Mr. Harry James Potter  
Number 4 Private Drive  
  
Astrology- P  
Care of Magical Creatures- O  
Charms- E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- O  
Divination- P  
Herbology- E  
History of Magic- A  
Potions- O  
Transfiguration- E  
  
Total- 7  
  
Wow! An O in Potions? I can't believe it! How did I get an A in History of Magic? I guess it was because I finished most of my answers. 16 O.W.L.'s! That's pretty good I guess. I can be an auror! Yes!  
  
The rest of the day went by fairly fast for Harry. He was extremely happy about his O.W.L.'s, and even his uncle's bad mood couldn't make him upset. Tomorrow couldn't come any faster, however. Harry couldn't wait to get to Hermione's. That night, he actually got a good night's sleep without any dreams or twinges of his scar.  
  
A deafening scream woke Harry up around 10 in the morning, and he immediately ran downstairs to see who had screamed.  
  
Upon coming down the stairs, Harry saw 4 large, cloaked figures advancing on Aunt Petunia. Quickly Harry whipped out his wand and started sending curses in the Death Eaters direction.   
  
"Stupefy!" He cried.  
Then Harry heard the voice of Lucious Malfoy, "Protego!" It yelled.  
Harry ducked just as the spell was reflected back upon him. "Expelliarmus, Patreficus Totallus!" Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand, and Harry caught it. Then his arms snapped down to his side, his legs came together, and he fell to the floor, immobile.  
  
"Crucio!" Bellatrix Lestrange called from behind him. Harry didn't have time to react, and the spell hit him full on. He expected to feel excruciating pain, but besides a slight twinge in his scar, he felt nothing. Realizing he didn't have time to ponder this, Harry screamed "Stupefy!" catching Bellatrix off-guard.  
  
The other 2 Death Eaters were not paying any attention to the battle going on behind them. They were focused on capturing Aunt Petunia, who was putting up a good fight.  
  
"Fortificus!" Harry said sending a curse at the remaining Death Eaters. "Latigo Vertica!"  
  
The Death Eaters were knocked to the ground, clearly out cold from the force of the spells. Harry didn't intend on using those spells; he didn't even recognize them. Then realizing what danger the Dursley's were in, he yelled, "GO! TAKE AUNT PETUNIA AND JUST LEAVE! GET HER AWAY FROM HERE! THEY ARE AFTER HER! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE AND HIDDEN!"  
  
Taking Harry's hint, the Dursley's ran out to the car and were gone in less than five minutes. Harry didn't know what to do now. He was to be leaving for Hermione's in 2 hours, and the Ministry of Magic was bound to be after him. He had preformed some very large magic, some of which he had never heard before.   
  
What were those spells? I have never done those before. I need to contact Dumbledore. But how? Oh! Mrs. Figg's, of course!   
  
Harry ran to Mrs. Figg's, his batty, old, cat-loving neighbor who happened to be in touch with Dumbledore, and told her of the Death Eaters. She immediately flooed to Dumbledore's office, and within a few minutes, both were standing back in her living room.  
  
"Harry, can you please show me to these Death eaters?" Dumbledore asked Harry, pointing towards the door.  
"Yes, sir, but there is something else I need to tell you." Harry replied.  
"Yes?"  
"Bellatrix Lestrange hit me with the Cruciastus Curse, but I didn't feel anything besides a small twinge in my scar. And then I went to simply stun two of the other Death Eaters, but I said curses that I have never heard of before. They were very powerful, and both of the Death Eaters were knocked out instantly." Harry explained in a hurry as they were nearing Number 4, Private Drive.  
"Can you tell me the incantations for these curses, Harry?"  
"Umm...I can only remember one of them; it was Fortificus."  
Dumbledore stopped and turned to look at Harry, the twinkle in his eyes nearly gone. Now they were filled with confusion and concern. "You performed the Fortificus Curse?"  
"I guess. I didn't know what it was called."  
"Harry, that is a very advanced curse. Not many can perform it. Most professors don't even mention it until NEWT level." Dumbledore quickened his pace and was practically running by the time they reached the house. When they entered the kitchen where the Death eaters were, Dumbledore spotted the two that were hit with the weird curses immediately. It was obvious which ones they were because each had their own results from the curses. The one hit with the Fortificus Curse had blood protruding from his mouth and nose. It was flowing so rapidly that Harry was afraid he was going to die from blood loss. The other was slowly draining in color, and he seemed to be having a series of seizures. Harry was amazed that he had performed those curses. He wasn't quite sure that they were legal.  
"Harry?" Dumbledore asked cautiously seeing the frightened look on Harry's face. "These men will not die as long as I perform the counter-curse. You don't have to worry. Now, when is Miss Granger coming?"  
"What? Oh, in about an hour and a half."  
"Ok, well I suggest you go get packed. I need to get this cleaned up. We don't want Mr. and Mrs. Granger to see this. They might be frightened. I will simply perform the counter-curses and bind them so they will not escape. We will let the Ministry deal with them."  
"Yes, sir. I will be back in a few minutes. Oh, may I ask you another thing, sir?"  
"Yes, go ahead Harry."  
"Do you have any idea at why I performed those curses, and about why the Cruciastus Curse didn't affect me?"  
"I have many theories, but there is one that is the most likely, I believe. Now is not the time to explain. You and Miss Granger will be returning to headquarters in two weeks, and once I have researches my theory some, I will tell you then. For now you need to push it to the back of your mind, and try to have fun with your friend."  
"Yes, sir."  



	2. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. Any new characters that might come in later chapters are also mine, but everything else is property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2- The Truth Revealed  
  
"Harry! Oh, How are you? I've been so worried about you!" Harry had just opened the front door only to catch a brief glance at one of his best friends. His vision was immediately obstructed by a ton of large, bushy, brown hair. Hermione had thrown herself upon him and hugged him very tightly.  
  
Usually Harry would have just stood there and patted her back, but today, he embraced her in an equally tight hug, letting all of his emotions spill out. All of his joy, sadness, confusion, and fear tried to escape him, but he held it back. He wanted to just cry on Hermione's shoulder, but he was too happy about seeing her to cry.  
  
When Hermione finally let go of Harry, she held him back at arms length to look him over. "You look so pale! Your cloths are practically falling off of you! Have you been eating at all?" Hermione questioned with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Well, I haven't had much of an appetite lately."  
  
"Harry, are you sure you're O.K.?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, Harry! It's so good to see you!" She gave him another hug and walked inside. "Here let me help you with your trunk, where is it?"  
  
"In the kitchen. I'll come with you."  
  
Hermione walked into the kitchen and stopped. She saw the four Death Eaters all bound with a magical rope. "Oh my gosh! What happened here?"  
  
"I was attacked, or, well, my aunt was really. I'll explain it to you later."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" She asked, spotting Dumbledore.  
  
"I was just helping Harry clean up some things here. The Ministry will be here in a few minutes, so I suggest you get going. Remember to be careful, Harry. Voldemort will know that you have left your aunt and uncle's. He will be looking for you."  
  
"Yes, sir. Good-bye, Professor."  
  
"I will see you in two weeks, Harry, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione was showing Harry the room he would be staying in, when she turned and looked at him with a confused and anxious look.  
  
"Harry, what happened back there?"  
  
"Well, Voldemort obviously knows about the protection my aunt has over me, and he sent four death Eaters to come either kidnap or kill her. I went to stun two of them and I accidentally sent two curses I've never heard of at them. They were really powerful curses, though."  
  
"You must be really scared, but what is that protection that you mentioned?"  
  
Harry told her all about the protection and how Voldemort can't harm him while he was at the Dursley's. Hermione still seemed confused after Harry finished his explanation.  
  
"But why would Voldemort be after you? I know you stopped him from returning to power many times, but why is he so persistent to kill you? Why can't he just leave you alone for a while?"  
  
"Um, Hermione? Do you want to go sit outside? It's so nice today that I think we need to get out of the house."  
  
Hermione sensed something was wrong by the way he changed the subject so abruptly. She knew he was hiding something and wanted desperately to find out what, but she respected what he wanted and didn't pursue the topic.  
  
They spent the rest of the day outside talking and playing muggle football with Hermione's neighbors. Harry felt so normal playing with the other people. None of the muggles knew who he was or why he was famous. To them he was just another boy with nothing special about him.  
  
At first they were fascinated with his scar and the way it was shaped like a bolt of lightning. They quickly got over that and treated him like he was normal. Hermione could tell Harry was really enjoying it; he was smiling and laughing, and he looked so relaxed. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time.  
  
Hermione went inside and got some drinks. She, Harry, and three other muggle boys sat in the front yard talking and drinking lemonade. They talked about school, friends, and sports before the conversation turned to their parent's careers. Harry fell very quiet.  
  
"What do your parents do, Harry?" One of the Muggles asked.  
  
"Umm... hey, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'm pretty tired; it's been a long day." Harry replied not wanting to answer the boy's question.  
  
The muggles looked a little puzzled, but they shook it off fairly quickly. "O. K. We'll see you tomorrow then. Come out and we'll play some more football."  
  
Harry went inside and changed into his pajamas. He climbed on top of the bed, but didn't pull the covers over him. He had no intentions of going to sleep. After a few minutes, Hermione walked in to check on him. She saw the look on his face and climbed onto the bed next to him while placing a comforting arm around him.  
  
"Harry? Will you please tell me what's wrong? I know there is. You always walk out on me when we start talking about something you want to avoid. I don't know what it is that you don't want to tell me, but please just get over it and talk to me. Whatever you're hiding, you can tell me. I'm your friend, Harry. I care about you, and I care if you're happy or not."  
  
Harry looked up at her face and saw the pleading look in her eyes. Now was the time. There was no better time to tell her about the prophecy. He sighed and started explaining everything. He told her everything Dumbledore had said at the end of last year. It felt good to get it all off his chest, but the look on her face was heart breaking.  
  
"So either I have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill me, and, quite honestly, I'm not ready yet. I am supposed to have power that he doesn't know about, but how can I if even I don't know about it?"  
  
By the time he said this Hermione was in tears. She hugged him and cried for what seemed like hours until she finally fell asleep. Harry let her stay like that all night, and eventually he fell asleep himself.   
  
He was in a dark dungeon. It was very cold and there were no windows. The only light was that from a small candle set on a table in the middle of the room. The room was very large and Harry was standing in one of the back corners.  
  
"Bring him to me, Wormtail." Harry ordered.  
  
Then suddenly, a short, rather skinny man emerged from a side door, dragging another man along the ground as he moved towards Harry.  
  
"Here he is, My Lord." Wormtail said placing the man in front of Harry.  
  
"Thank you, Wormtail. You may leave us."  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
As soon as Wormtail left the room, Harry spoke to the man on the floor below him. "Well, well. Have you found it? Did you get the book?"  
  
"My Lord, the book is guarded. It is hidden. There are only two people capable of getting the book, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter."  
  
"Why? Why are those two fools the only ones able to get it?"  
  
"I don't know, My Lord. I have no other answers. Please forgive me."  
  
"I do not easily forgive, you know that. Why should this be any different?"  
  
"I did all that was in my power to deliver the book to you, My Lord. But there was no way. It must be Dumbledore or Potter, and I am neither. I could not do anything. I brought you back all of the information I know."  
  
"You have failed me. Now you must pay the consequences. Crucio!"  
  
The man on the floor writhed in pain, screamed in agony, and pleaded with Harry to relieve the curse. Harry would do no such thing. His servant had failed and should be punished.  
  
"There is no 'almost completed' when it comes to what I ask. You either succeed or you fail. I asked you to retrieve that book and bring it to me. You did not do this therefore you failed. You are now paying for your mistake."  
  
"Please, My Lord! I beg of you! I am sorry, but there was nothing I could do."  
  
"You are worthless!" Harry shouted. "There is something you could have done. I have not thought of it yet, but if you had taken a little time to work it out then you could have come up with something. My servants must be intelligent, which I see you are not. I have no use for you! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry was rolling in pain. His scar was on fire. It was burning. He was clutching his head and trying not to scream. Harry wasn't sure whom or where he was; the pain was blinding. It felt like it lasted forever, but finally it went away. It went away as abruptly as it had come.  
  
Harry was lying with his eyes closed, panting. He was out of breath like he had just run many miles. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see that he was on the floor, and a very worried Hermione was leaning above him almost crying with fear. She told Harry to lie still for a few moments. Quickly, she ran out of the room and got a cold rag for his forehead. She laid it on his head and he immediately felt relief.  
  
Hermione looked at him, waiting for an explanation, but Harry could not get all the words out. Finally, he managed to say just a few words.  
  
"Bagman, Ludo Bagman...he's a Death Eater...was a Death Eater....he's...dead" Harry said right before he blacked out.  
  
A/N: In the next chapter, Harry and Hermione will return to Grimmauld Place and meet up with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, including Ginny. I am taking a pole on who Harry should date in this story. The choices are Harry/ Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Harry/Parvati, or Harry/someone else (please state who that someone else would be). Can everyone post a review saying who they would like it to be, please! Thank you!


	3. A Surprise Invitation

Disclaimer: Wow, this is going to get old fast, having to write a disclaimer everytime. No, I do not own anything in this story, but the plot.

Chapter 3- A Special Invitation

"Harry, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Granger asked seeing Harry lying in the floor.

Turning towards the door, Harry noticed Mrs. Granger standing there looking surprised.

"Oh, yes ma'am." Harry lied. "I just tripped and fell. Hermione was helping me up."

"O.K. Well, breakfast is ready. If you want you can come and eat."

"Alright, Mom. We'll be down in a few minutes."

Mrs. Granger left the room and went downstairs, and then Harry turned to Hermione. He explained all about his dream.

"But, Harry, since when has Ludo Bagman been a Death Eater?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it was him. What I want to know about is that book. Dumbledore never said anything about a book that only him and me could get. I want to know what it's about!"

"Bagman said that the book is hidden. That means it must be a very important book. It's probably filled with ways to kill Voldemort and block Dark Magic. Oh, Harry, wouldn't that be great! If you could just find that book and know exactly how to kill Voldemort!"

"Hermione, don't get your hopes up. It could always be a written copy of the prophecy or something small like that. And we don't have any idea at where it might be, so how in the world are we going to find it?"

"Harry, I think we should tell Dumbledore."

"Come on Hermione. Wouldn't it be best if we just-"

"In the past, when has not telling Dumbledore helped us?" Hermione interrupted.

Harry had to think about that one for a few moments before answering. "Well...in our second year. We didn't tell Dumbledore about the voice I was hearing. He would have thought I was mental if I had told him that."

"But he might have been able to figure out it was a Basilisk sooner if he had known. Then he could have put a stop to all the people being petrified." Hermione winced as she said this. She was obviously remembering being petrified herself.

"In third year, we didn't tell Dumbledore about the map. He would have taken it away, and think of all the times we have needed that."

"If we had told him about it, he might have blocked up those entrances, but in that case, it didn't matter. Sirius wasn't using one of those passages to get in. He used the front door, but he was a dog when he came in. Therefore the dementors didn't see him. So it didn't matter either way."

"O.K., O.K., you win. We'll tell Dumbledore, but we are going to wait until we get to headquarters next week. Deal?"

"Deal."

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the week sitting around outside, playing football, and talking about anything and everything. Harry was really happy for once. He didn't have to worry about Voldemort, or prophecies, or any weird dreams when he was at Hermione's. In fact, the first time Harry had to think about anything magical at all was when they received their school letters along with Hermione's O.W.L. results.

"Harry! Did you get them? Did you get your results?" Hermione asked, trying not to look too excited.

"Yeah, I got mine ages ago, back at the Dursley's." Harry answered.

"Why didn't you say anything? How did you do? You did alright didn't you?"

"Calm down, Hermione. I did pretty well, I guess. 7 total. O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions. E in Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration, and an A in History of Magic. Everything else was a P."

"Wow, Harry, that's great! You can take all the classes you need to be an auror. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, so how did you do?"

Hermione blushed, obviously trying not to look too pleased with herself. "Well, I got an O in everything but Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and Astronomy. I got E's in those. My total was 10."

"Great Job! That's amazing! I wonder how Ron did?"

"Should we write and ask?"

"I don't think so. I'm not sure if he isn't a little jealous that he couldn't come. Maybe we should just leave him alone, and if he writes us first we can respond."

"O.K. Good idea!"

The rest of Harry's stay at Hermione's went by pretty fast, and nothing more eventful than a couple games of football happened. Before Harry knew it, his things were packed, and they were on their way to Diagon Alley. They were to meet Ron and the rest of the Weasley's there.

Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to leave Hermione's. He liked being with muggles when people didn't hate him, but at the sight of his other best friend, Ron, he became very excited about returning to Hogwarts and the rest of the magical world.

"Hey Mate!" Ron called to him. "Hey Hermione!"

"Hi, Ron!" They chorused.

"Harry!" Harry looked down just in time to see a small redhead running his way and grab him around his waist. It was Ginny.

"Hello there, Ginny. How are you?" When Ginny stepped away, Harry noticed something different about her. She no longer looked like just Ron's little sister. She had become very attractive. Her long, red hair fell just past her shoulders and glistened when she moved. She had gotten a lot tanner as well, and most of her freckles seemed to disappear. Her beautiful, blue eyes stood out the most, however. They were so big and bright, and they were lined with a small amount of blue makeup. It looked really good on her. Harry could do nothing but stare at her. She looked so much older and more mature. She was beautiful.

"I'm fine, I guess. Nothing much has happened this summer. How has yours been?"

"Great! I had a lot of fun at Hermione's. It was nice to be away from the Dursley's." Harry said, still mesmerized by Ginny. "Mrs. Weasley, hi!"

"Hello, dear." Mrs. Weasley said coming over to Harry and giving him a hug. "I hope you don't mind if I leave you all here. I have some errands to run. Let's meet at Fred and George's in about two hours."

"Ginny are you coming with us?" Harry asked, secretly hoping she would say yes.

"Umm...yeah I think I will. Where are we going to go first?"

"How about getting our new school things, and then we can do whatever after that." Hermione suggested.

They all agreed and headed to Gringotts to restock their moneybags. Harry felt bad once he opened his vault and realized that most of Sirius's money had been transferred there. He now had more money than he first had when he found out he was a wizard.

Next, the group went to Madame Malkin's Robe shop, because Ginny needed new robes. After that they went to refill their ingredients at the Apothecary. The last place they went to was Florish and Blotts. There they picked up all of their new books. Checking his list, Harry realized that he needed four new books.

Potion Brewing for the Wiser Minds by Hedalfa Ligamans

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk

The Advance Guide to transfiguration by Emric Switch

Dark Arts Revealed by Lucinda Versai

"Hey, Ron. What did you get on your O.W.L.'s?" Harry asked.

"Oh, um...O in Care of Magical creatures, E in Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts, A in Charms, History of Magic, and Transfiguration, and a P in everything else. It's not the best, but I got 6 total, which is better than Fred and George. Mom's not really mad since I did better than them."

"Well what classes are you taking?"

"Everything but Potions, Divination, and Astronomy. I have to take History of Magic because I needed a sixth class. It was the only one left that I hadn't failed."

"O.K. good. We should have all our classes together but Potions and History of Magic."

Harry decided to wander to a back corner of the bookshop while Ron, Hermone, and Ginny paid for their books. A series of tall bookshelves, filled with large books on defense caught his eye. He looked over each book, but there were two that particularly caught his interest. They were both extremely thick and filled with very complex spells.

If I want to be ready to fight Voldemort, he thought, I should probably learn some of these spells. They look very hard, but I'm willing to try.

So Harry grabbed the books and headed to the checkout counter. He paid fifteen galleons for all of his books, and went outside to meet Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. As they headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies, the conversation turned to quidditch itself.

"Harry, did you hear? England made it to the Quidditch World Cup this year. It's going to be played in Scotland around Christmas. I wonder if while we're on break we could go and watch. Hogwarts is supposed to be located somewhere in Scotland."

"That would be awesome! I would love to watch. But I bet tickets are going to be really expensive."

"That doesn't matter for you, Harry. Your vault seemed to grow since the last time you used it." Ron joked, hitting Harry playfully on the arm.

"That's because it did." Harry explained feeling a little awkward. "Sirius left most of him money to me along with all of Grimmauld Place."

"Oh. Well know what else?" Ron asked quickly changing the subject. "England's seeker got hurt really bad at their last match. Doctors say he might not be able to play again! They said he defiantly wouldn't be able to play in the World Cup. I think they said he had brain damage or something. But anyways, England has to find a new seeker. I wonder who it will be. Since it's the World Cup, they're going to have to be really good. I hope they can help England win! Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Yeah that'd be the best. Man I wish we could go and watch it, with England playing in it and everything."

"Me too, Mate"

When the group finally met up with Mrs. Weasley outside of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, she explained that there would be no time to visit the shop. There was to be an order meeting starting in 10 minutes, and she couldn't be late.

"I will bring all of you back here before you leave for Hogwarts. Right now I want all of you to go to the Leaky Cauldron and floo back to Grimmauld Place. Harry, Hermione, your stuff has already been sent there. I am going to apparate, because I need to get there as soon as possible. See you in a few minutes!" And with a quick POP, she was gone.

They all headed to the Leaky Cauldron quickly, wanting to get back to Grimmauld Place soon. It did not take long for each of them to Floo there, and within five minutes, each of them was standing in the drawing room covered with ash and soot.

"Right, well I am going to go to my room and get changed out of these robes. Harry, you coming?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Hey Hermione, could I talk to you for a few seconds?"

"Sure, Harry." Hermione replied.

Harry waited for Ron and Ginny to leave the room before speaking to Hermione. "Should I tell Ron about my dream and the prophecy?" He asked her.

Hermione seemed to think about this before answering. "I think you should at least tell him about the dream. And I would prefer you tell him about the prophecy, but if you aren't ready then you don't have to. He is your best friend and everything, so I think it would be best if you did. Oh, and I'm sure he already knows, living at headquarters, but I think you need to tell him about the Death Eater attack. That way he won't think you're hiding something from him."

"O.K. thanks, Hermione."

"No problem." Hermione smiled at Harry and led the way through the door.

As Harry and Hermione walked to the guest rooms, Harry was taking in everything about the house. It had been cleaned a lot since he was last there, and there was a new head to the elves on the wall, Kreacher. Harry was glad to see he died, because he was afraid he would kill him if Harry were to meet him. It also took a while for Harry to process the fact that everything was his. He actually owned all of this. Hermione must have sensed his what he was thinking about, because when she spoke it was in a very soft voice.

"Harry, are you O.K.? Are you sure it's not too soon to be back here?"

"I'm alright, Hermione. Just thinking and remembering. I don't know if I'm ready to be here yet, myself, but it's the best place as of now."

"Well, good. At least you aren't really upset. I hate it when your temper rises and you yell at everyone who's near you. You're so scary when you're like that."

Harry felt slightly ashamed, and his face turned red. "I'm sorry. I don't realize it at the time."

"It's quite alright. Now, go explain to your best friend what has been bothering you and everything that has happened this summer."

Harry had just realized that he was in front of Ron and his bedroom.

"O.K. See you later."

When Harry entered the room, he held up a hand to tell Ron not to interrupt him, and he began to tell him everything. He explained all about the prophecy, the attack on the Dursley's, and the puzzling dream he had. By the time he finished, Ron's mouth was hanging open slightly. When he finally found his voice, he said, "Sorry, Mate. That's got to be tough. I can't even imagine. The whole world resting on your shoulders. If you fail then everything as we know it changes. Innocent people will die, and the darkest wizard of all will take over, killing anyone who objects to him. Wow, talk about pressure!"

"Thanks, Ron. I wasn't feeling so bad until you reminded me of the consequences if I fail. Yeah, now I'm not worried at all."

"Oh, er, sorry." Ron's ears turned red and he fell silent. Luckily, the awkwardness was broken by a tapping on the window. Harry looked out to see a very large, official looking owl with a letter addressed to Harry tied to his leg.

"Whose owl is that? I've never seen it before." Ron asked looking a bit confused.

As soon as Harry took off the letter, the owl turned and flew back into the night sky. Harry quickly opened the letter wanting to see what it was about. He read it through once and gasped, dropping it onto the floor.

"Harry, are you alright? What did it say?"

"Here," Harry picked up the letter and handed it to Ron, "See for yourself."

Dear Mr. Potter,

My name is Juan Housing. I am the manager of England's International Quidditch team. We have just recently made it to the Finals of the Quidditch World Cup. Unfortunately, our seeker was injured and will not be able to play in the World Cup. We have been in the process of replacing him, and your name has come up by many well-respected officials. I am offering you a spot as seeker on out World Cup team. Will you please send an owl back with your response as soon as possible? Thank you.

Juan Housing

"Manager"

"Bloody hell, Harry! Seeker for England? Well, are you going to play?"

A/N: That is my first attempt at a cliffhanger. Actually, my second. My first was last chapter. I think last chapter's cliffhanger was better. This is my first fanfic so please be patient with me. I think I might get better at cliffhangers by the end of the story. I will try not to have to many of those, however. Please keep reading and reviewing! I will try to update soon!


	4. Explanations and Flying Portraits

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in this story but the story itself. All the character except my original ones, are J.K. Rowling's.

Chapter 4- Explanations and Flying Portraits

Harry just stood there not knowing what to say. He had just been asked to play Quidditch for England. That was really big.

"I don't know. Should I play?" He asked Ron.

"Harry! Yes, you should play! How thick can you get?" Ron yelled staring incredulously at Harry. "You just got asked to play in the Quidditch World Cup! Of course you're going to play!"

"Alright I'll play!" Harry said more to himself than anyone.

Ron threw his arm up and punched the air. "Yes! I'm going to go tell Hermione and Ginny! This is awesome!"

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and sat down at the desk. He quickly wrote to Juan Housing, telling him that he was going to play. Harry finished just in time because as soon as he looked up, Hermione and Ginny had thrown themselves upon him.

"Harry this is so great! I'm so excited for you!" Ginny yelled while hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, Harry, I can't believe it! You have to get us tickets!" Hermione was jumping up and down as she was speaking.

"But you don't even like quidditch, Hermione."

"I still want to watch you play! This is going to be so cool!"

"Hey, Harry." Ron said with a grin on his face. It looked more like a sneer to Harry. "Now your not just famous because you lived through some curse. You're a famous quidditch player, too!"

"Shut it, Ron!"

"I've got to go tell Mum. You coming, Ginny?"

"I'll be there in a minute. Harry, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

With that, Ron and Hermione left the room, and Harry was left alone with Ginny. She looked very pretty tonight.

"Harry, I just wanted to tell you congratulations. You're very lucky you know. It's so cool being able to say that I know an International Quidditch player."

"Thanks, Ginny. But couldn't you say that in front of everyone else?"

"Well, yes, but I also want to give you something kind of as a good job present."

"Alright, what is it?"

"This."

And she walked over to Harry, put her arms on his shoulders, and pressed her lips to his. It was wonderful. Nothing like kissing Cho. It was so sweet and warm. Harry didn't want it to end, but when she pulled away she looked so beautiful. He had never looked at her like that. She was amazing, and Harry wanted to kiss her again. But she took his hand and led him to the door.

"Let's go down now." She said and opened the door for Harry to go out.

When they stepped out of the room, however, they found Ron and Hermione standing at the top of the stairs. They had obviously been waiting on Harry and Ginny.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked. "We've been waiting for ages. Come on, I want to go tell Mum!"

So Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all ran down the stairs as fast as they could. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Mrs. Black's portrait started screaming at the top of her lunges.

"FILTH! SCUM! BLOOD TRAITORS! MUDBLOOD! YOU STAND THERE NOT WORTHY OF THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

"Shut up you old hag! This is my house now!" Harry screamed at her. "FINITE INCANTARTEM!"

Harry shot the spell at the picture hoping to just shut her up, but instead the picture was blown clear off the wall, landing with a loud crash on the stairs. Suddenly the kitchen door swung open to reveal 20 or 30 wizards protruding from it. Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks and, Snape were among the first.

Dumbledore looked from Harry holding his wand to the broken portrait on the stairs. "Harry, what happened here?"

"I was sick of her screaming at us, and so I tried to scare her and make her shut up. That didn't work, but I did get her off the wall."

Dumbledore was looking at Harry with curiosity. "Harry, I need you to go into the kitchen and wait for me there. This meeting is over. I think we have discussed everything important. Severus, can you dispose of this portrait, please?"

They all nodded and did as they were told. Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He was glad to be rid of the picture, but worried that he was in trouble. He had done magic, and he knew he wasn't allowed to. The fact the he was now an International Quidditch player had completely left his mind.

Dumbledore soon entered the room and sat down in front of Harry. He placed his fingertips together and looked up at the ceiling as if lost in thought. "Harry," he said, "I think I have figured out why you have been performing some very powerful magic."

"But, Professor, that spell wasn't advanced. I learned it in my second year."

"Yes, but it has never had an effect like that in the past, has it?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Harry, the reason you can perform these spells with such effects, is because you are growing in power. Remember the prophecy, 'He will have power the Dark Lord knows not'? We thought it was talking about your heart and the power was love, but we were wrong. Well, mostly wrong. We didn't take the prophecy literally. It says that you will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and I think that power is beginning to show."

"I don't have any special power. What are you talking about?"

"You do have power. That is why you were able to perform those complex spells without ever hearing them before. That is why you can blast a portrait off the wall with only a simple spell. And that is why you feel nothing when the Cruciastus curse hits you. I think we can expect more advanced magic from you over time."

Harry didn't understand. He couldn't have any special powers. What was he talking about? But Harry shrugged it off, and asked Dumbledore the thing he had been most curious about.

"Professor, I have another question."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Well the other night at Hermione's house, I had a dream. Actually it wasn't really a dream; it was a vision of Voldemort. He was talking with Ludo Bagman about a book. Voldemort wanted the book, but it was hidden and only you or I could get it. Voldemort then killed Bagman, because he didn't do what Voldemort asked. Do you know what that book is?"

Dumbledore thought about this for a long while before answering. "I have never heard of a such a book, but I will defiantly look into that. And Harry, are you sure that was Ludo Bagman? We have no records of him being a Death eater."

"Yes, sir. I am certain it was him."

"Very well. I will have to look into that also. Can you possibly remember where they were?"

"No. I only saw the room."

"O.K. I must be going; I have a lot of work to do. I will see you soon, Harry."

"Good-bye, Professor."

"Oh, wait, one more thing. I need you to sign this deed giving the order permission to use Grimmauld Place as Headquarters. Since you are now the owner, we need your signature."

Harry walked over to Dumbledore and signed the deed. He was walking out the door before he remembered about the quidditch team. "Hey, Professor, I just wanted you to know that I was asked to play seeker for England. I hope you don't object, because I already said I would play."

"I do not object, Harry. I think that is wonderful. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

"I hope that doesn't interfere with your own house quidditch responsibilities. I'm sure the team would be very upset if their captain let them down."

"What?"

"I must be going. Good-bye, Harry." And Dumbledore left a very puzzled Harry to stand-alone in the kitchen.

Did he just say that I was Gryffindor captain? , Harry thought, That's what it sounded like.

Harry did not have long to think about this however, because he was soon called into the hallway by Hermione. When Harry entered the Hall, he was met by Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin. As soon as they saw Harry, each ran up to him very excited about his new quidditch position. They were all hugging him or clapping him on his back. Harry was happy, but he also wanted to get to his room with Ron and Hermione to tell them about his conversation with Dumbledore. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley went to go make dinner and Harry got his chance to pull Ron and Hermione upstairs.

Harry told them all about his power and what Dumbledore said about the book. Neither Ron nor Hermione seemed surprised about this information.

"Harry if you had just asked me what I thought about those complex spells, I could have told you it was that hidden power. That's the only thing that makes sense."

"But I have never had any secret powers before, why are they just showing now?"

Ron had an answer to this question, "You have had special powers, though. You found out that you're a parsletounge in out second year, third year you blew up your aunt without a wand and you produced a Patronus, and fourth year you were the only one who could throw off the Imperius curse. See you have had all those special powers; you just didn't realize it."

Harry didn't know what to say at this. Ron was right. He had always had some special powers, but he didn't know that he had them because of the prophecy. "Oh, yeah. True." Harry was trying to think of something to break the awkwardness. "Ron, um, Dumbledore just said that I was made Gryffindor quidditch captain."

"Oh, er, good job."

"Um, Thanks, but I want you to share it with me. I can't handle it by myself, and you deserve it too."

"Are you serious? This is the best! Thanks, Mate! Let me go tell Mum! She'll be so excited! I think she said we were having some birthday party for you since you weren't here on your birthday. This will be another reason to celebrate!"

The party that night was wonderful. Everyone sang Happy Birthday, and Harry opened his presents. He received a new pair of quidditch gloves from Ron, a book on defense from Hermione, and an assortment of sweets from Hagrid. Lupin gave him a photo album of the Marauders, and from the Weasley's some mince pies and Weasley Wizard Wheeze's products. Tonks gave Harry a small quidditch stadium, so he could work on plays and strategies; and Ginny gave him a very nice, expensive watch.

Harry was very excited. He had just had the best birthday ever, even though it wasn't really his birthday, and he had shared a special moment with Ginny. He was planning on asking Ginny out at some point, but didn't want to know what Ron's reaction would be. He had not taken any of her last boyfriends very well. Harry decided he would just casually ask Ron about it, but not tonight. He was to tired and not quite ready to hear Ron's response.

Harry was pretty happy the rest of the summer, but he was very excited about returning to Hogwarts. The day before they were to return Mrs. Weasley took Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to Diagon Alley to visit Fred and George.

When Harry first looked at the front of the store, all he noticed was a large, colorful sign saying 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes', but when he looked closer at it he saw:

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Owned by Fred and George Weasley

Financial Provider- Harry Potter

Harry had to laugh out loud when he saw it. He had, in fact, given Fred and George 1,000 galleons to start their joke shop. It had been his winning from the Triwizard Tournament, and he was more than happy to give it to them.

Upon walking inside, Harry saw rows and rows of more pranks imaginable. There were Extendable Ears, Skiving Snackboxes, Canary Creams, and a million other things. He was amazed that Fred and George had come up with all of those ideas and created each and every one of the products. There were buckets of Fake Wands at 5 Knuts each, a whole wall containing boxes of fireworks, and a separate wall with portable swaps, beaches, forests, and about 20 other different environments.

Harry grabbed 3 Skiving Snackboxes, 2 pairs of Extendable Ears, and a Fake Wand. He paid 6 Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 5 Knuts, and walked over to Fred and George.

"Harry! Hey, Mate!" George called spotting Harry.

Then Fred turned and waved at him. "Did you like our sign, Harry?"

"Yeah, it was great! So the stores going good then?"

"Excellent! Business is Booming!"

All the sudden Ron spoke up from behind Harry, making him jump, "Hey, Fred, George. Did you hear who was playing seeker for England?"

"No, but Deadulus Diggle said they were really young." Fred answered.

"Well your staring at him."

"What! You don't play seeker, Ron."

"Not me; Harry."

"Are you serious? Bloody hell, Harry!"

"Yeah, Harry. That's awesome! Think you can get us tickets?"

"Um, I'll try."

"Thanks, Harry!"

"All right, everyone. We need to be heading back." Mrs. Weasley had just appeared carrying several brown packages. "Have you all gotten what you need?"

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison.

Everyone said good-bye to Fred and George, and headed back to Grimmauld place.


	5. The Heir of Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from Harry Potter! It's all J.K. Rowling's!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I found out that Rowling has confirmed the name of book 6! It's going to be The Half Blood Prince. And the half blood prince isn't Harry or Voldemort! I want to know who it is! Please post and say who you think it will be! Oh, and sorry about not posting in a couple days. We have had company over and I haven't been able to use the computer! Please R & R!  
  
Chapter 5- The Heir of Gryffindor  
  
"RON, HARRY! GET UP!" Hermione had walked into Harry and Ron's room and was throwing pillows at their faces. "THE TRAIN LEAVES IN TWO HOURS AND YA'LL AREN'T EVEN UP YET!"  
  
"Alright, alright. We'll be down in a minute, Hermione."  
  
Ron pulled back the covers to reveal some very tight, orange and white-stripped boxers. Hermione covered her eyes and made a sound of disgust.  
  
"Ugh, Ron! Put some cloths on!"  
  
"Well then get out and let me change."  
  
"Fine, but you better hurry. We're leaving in about forty-five minutes." And with that, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Thirty minutes later, everyone was dressed, fed and waiting outside Grimmauld Place. Everyone except Harry that is. He had run back inside to grab Hedwig. As soon as he reached his room, however, he felt a blinding pain in his scar. The pain was beyond tolerable. Harry didn't know who he was. He was screaming, screaming louder than he had ever screamed. The pain was worse than any Cruciastus Curse ever placed upon him. He could not even stand but rolled on the floor clutching his scar. It was making him sick, and he knew that any moment he was either going to pass out or vomit all over the floor.  
  
Suddenly he felt ice cold all over his body. The pain began to subside, and once it was gone, Harry heard voices all around him. They were worried. It took a minute for him to figure out why they would be worried, then he remembered the pain he felt. He slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione hugging a shaking Ginny in the corner, Mrs. Weasley talking to Dumbledore and Mad-eye Moody beside the bed, and a very pale Ron comforting a worried Tonks.  
  
Once Dumbledore noticed Harry was awake, he hushed everyone and turned to him. "Harry?" He said with a note of fear in his voice. "Can you tell me what just happened? You were rolling on the floor, screaming, and clutching your scar."  
  
Harry did not answer immediately. He looked down and noticed that he was soaking wet. Then, remembering the ice cold he felt, he realized that someone must have poured water over him in attempt to wake him up. Harry sighed and looked back up at Dumbledore.  
  
"I was walking up here to get Hedwig, and I felt pain in my scar. It was the worst pain I had ever felt." Harry paused but continued. "I heard Voldemort. He was laughing. He was hysterical. But then he was angry and started screaming. His voice was piercing. It just made me hurt even more, but then he felt something that I have never experienced him feel. It was fear and relief."  
  
"He knows." Dumbledore said more to himself than anyone. "Alright, continue, Harry."  
  
"Well...er...that's pretty much it."  
  
"Can you tell me why he was feeling those things?"  
  
"Um, he found out about the prophecy. The rest of it I mean. And that made him happy. I don't know how he found out, but he did. He didn't like what it had to say, so he was angry. The angriest he has been in a long time. But then he was afraid. He was afraid of me and my power. He was relieved that he had no reason to fear you, Professor, but he was scared of me. That made him even angrier that he was scared of a sixteen-year-old boy. He cursed someone in the room, but I don't know whom. That's when I woke up."  
  
"Harry, Voldemort has overcome the next boundary. We must be prepared for an upcoming war. He will not fear Hogwarts as much because he does not fear me. And it is now of utmost urgency that you master Occlumency. Voldemort will try any means to enter your mind. You will continue your lessons every Monday at 6 o'clock in my office. I will be teaching you this year. Now, you all need to hurry and get to King's Cross or you may miss the train. I will see you tonight." And with a small POP! He was gone.  
  
"Alright, children. You heard Professor Dumbledore. We need to get to the train station quickly. I think it best that we take the Knight Bus. It will get us there faster." Mrs. Weasley said as she was ushering everyone out the door. "Harry, dear, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." He lied.  
  
Ron and Hermione gave Harry worried looks all the way to King's Cross. They seemed to walk on eggshells when around him. Ginny was the only one who seemed to act normally. She walked up beside him and talked to him the whole way there.   
  
When they boarded the train and found a compartment, Harry was surprised to see that Ginny didn't go with Ron and Hermione to the prefect's compartment.  
  
"Aren't you a prefect, Ginny?" He asked.  
  
"No way. My grades aren't good enough, and I get into too much trouble, opening the Chamber of Secrets, running out of school to go to the Department of Mysteries, attacking Malfoy and Umbridge. I wasn't surprised at all when I didn't get it, and to be honest, I'm kind of glad. I've got quidditch and OWLs this year. I'm going to have enough responsibility."  
  
"Oh. Well good for you then."  
  
"Do you want to sit here? It's the only one open."  
  
"Okay. Fine with me. Hey...wait a minute. Why aren't you sitting with Dean?" Harry just realized that Ginny had been going out with Dean Thomas.  
  
"Oh...er...we broke up. I wrote him a letter saying it wasn't working out."  
  
"Why did you break up with him?"  
  
"I like someone else." And at that, she walked into the compartment and sat down. Harry could tell that the conversation was over.  
  
Luckily the compartment was empty, so Harry and Ginny had it all to themselves. They were having a very nice conversation and were just beginning to wonder where Ron and Hermione were when the compartment slid open. To Harry's disgust, however, it was not Ron and Hermione but Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hello, Potter." He sneered. Malfoy had slick blonde hair and seemed to have grown about 6 inches over the summer. Harry was in fact a lot shorter and skinnier than him, but he always stood up to Malfoy no matter what. They had been rivals since their very first train ride. "Have a good summer?" And without waiting for a reply he kept on talking, his voice becoming more menacing. "How dare you land my father in prison? You think you are so great because you have escaped the Dark Lord. Well, Potter, here's a warning. The Dark Lord knows more than you think he does, and you will never escape him. He is much to powerful for you."  
  
"Malfoy, I don't care if Voldemort knows about the prophecy. He needs to know because now he will be ready for me. Once I face Voldemort I want it to be when he is at full power. That way I won't defeat him when he is weak. I will defeat him because I am stronger. So go tell your master to be ready, because I know I'll be."  
  
"Give it up. You will never be as strong as the Dark Lord. You, a filthy half-blood, think that you can defeat the greatest wizard of all time. News flash, Potter. You are not worthy enough to wipe slime off his shoes."  
  
"You do know that Voldemort is a half-blood as well, don't you? And he isn't the greatest wizard of all time, that would be Dumbledore. So why don't you get your sorry a-"  
Harry was thrown backwards and landed with a thud against the opposite wall. Malfoy had cursed him when he didn't expect it.  
  
"Harry, Harry, are you alright?" Ginny was screaming.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Ginny."  
  
"Oh look, Potter. Your girlfriend is worried about you. I wonder how she is going to take it when the Dark Lord kills you."  
  
"Eat dung, Malfoy!" And Harry raised his hand, and muttered a curse that sent Malfoy sailing out of the compartment. Then Harry commanded the compartment door to shut, which it did. He did all of this without the use of a wand, and it scared him as much as it did Ginny.  
  
"Harry? Wh-what...I mean how did you do that?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Ginny. I think it is another of my hidden powers. Dumbledore said something about wandless magic."  
  
"That was really advanced, even to have a wand."  
  
"I know, and that's what scares me. I've been performing advanced magic without realizing it, lately."  
  
"Wow! You know what? I really hate that Malfoy. He's so rude and arrogant. Unlike you. Your sweet, funny selfless, brave..." Harry was barely paying attention. She was saying so many nice things about him and it made him feel really good. Ginny was so pretty and nice. He was really starting to like her. But what would Ron say? He decided that he needed to talk to Ron about it soon.  
  
"Harry, are you listening to me?"  
  
"What- oh yeah. Um...what was that last question?"  
  
"Oh nevermind. You're just like Ron, you're attention span lasts about 5 minutes."  
  
"I was paying attention at first, but then I got lost in thought. I'm sorry, Ginny."  
  
"It's alright. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Honestly...you."  
  
"Me? Oh, great. That can't be good."  
  
"It wasn't bad, I promise. I was wondering why you hadn't questioned me about the prophecy yet."  
  
"Oh, that's all? Ron told me about it. He said you didn't need to have to tell it again."  
  
"Well he's right."  
  
"Oh, Harry! That's just awful! I can't believe you have to go through that! Remember, Harry, I am always here for you. Don't be afraid to come and talk to me about anything."  
  
"I won't. Thanks, Ginny."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot to give this to you. It is part of your birthday present, but I wanted to give it to you alone. Here." Ginny reached into her trunk and got a square, flat package out. The package was wrapped in a shiny, blue paper with a red bow tied to the front. Harry quickly opened it, and a picture frame fell out. Turning the frame over, Harry noticed a picture of Sirius. But it wasn't like a simple picture; it was like the one's in Dumbledore's office, the kind that talks to you, and think for themselves.  
  
"Hi, Harry! Did you miss me?"  
  
"Sirius! I can't believe it's you! You can not imagine what it's been like without you." Then Harry turned to Ginny and gave her a hug. In fact, it was more than just a hug. He embraced her for what felt like hours. It was wonderful. "Thank you, Ginny. This is the best!"  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Alright you two. You can let go now, you little lovebirds." Sirius said, while a very red-faced Harry let go of Ginny. Ginny was blushing and looked down at the floor.  
  
Hermione and Ron didn't show up the whole train ride, and before he knew it, they were at Hogwarts. After taking the carriages to the castle entrance, Ginny and Harry met up with Ron and Hermione. It turned out that sixth year prefects must stay the entire ride in the prefect's compartment. The four then walked up to the castle, in through the front doors, and into the great hall.  
  
The great hall was a magnificent room with a ceiling bewitched to look like the sky outside. There were five tables in the room, four for each of the houses and one for the staff. On top of the tables were golden plates and goblets. They were empty at the moment. And hanging right below the ceiling were about 50 candles suspended in mid-air.  
  
Harry and Ron sat on one side of the table across from Hermione and Ginny. They were waiting for the sorting to begin, a ceremony in which a hat would look into each of the first years heads and shout out which house they belong in, and Ron was complaining loudly as usual.  
  
Professor McGonagall led the first years into the great hall, while carrying an old, frayed wizards hat. She set the hat upon a stool in front of the staff table and stood back to begin the sorting. Suddenly, a tear at the brim of the hat opened, and it began to sing.  
  
Here we are at Hogwarts  
Another year had begun  
We are in troubled times, and  
Many troubles are still to come  
That is why it is critical,  
You're in the right house, you see  
Let me look inside your head  
And tell where you should be  
May it be in fair Gryffindor  
For those are brave of heart  
His heir resides in that house  
He's the one who's set apart  
Or should you be in Ravenclaw  
Whose wit is beyond measure  
Those cunning folk will use their brains  
To achieve their treasure  
Then there are sweet Hufflepuffs  
Who have befriended all  
They will go to any means  
To avoid a brawl  
You cannot forget the Slytherins  
Whose selfishness stands out  
When in a fix of life or death  
They'd put themselves first without a doubt  
Now, we must not worry about the future  
But focus on the now  
That is why I sit up here  
And take my solemn vow  
I will place you in your house  
And see where you fit in  
So sit back and relax  
And let the show begin  
  
Among the cheers and anxious looks, there was also whispering and looks of confusion. Everyone was thinking the same thing as Harry; who is the heir of Gryffindor? Before Harry could ponder on it too long, however, the sorting began.  
  
"When I call your name please step forward and place the hat on your head." Professor McGonagall was telling the new students, each of which looked as if they were about to wet themselves. "Allen, Joel"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Blackwell, Alexis"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Bowers, Carter"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Howard, Samuel"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Harry started to drift off as Cecil Johnson was placed in Ravenclaw, but jerked awake when he heard, "Malfoy, Zachary"  
  
The hat didn't take long to decide where Zachary should be. It merely touched his head before shouting "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Great, Harry. That's all we need, another Malfoy." Ron was whispering to Harry.  
  
As soon as Zimmer, Evan was sorted to Hufflepuff, Professor Dumbledore stood up and looked down at the school. He had on long purple robes, lined with golden stars and moons. His half-moon spectacles rested on the brim of his nose as he looked down, smiling at the school.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" He greeted. "This year many changes will be made as the return of Voldemort (there was a collective shudder that passed around the room) has been confirmed, but now is not the time to speak of them; tuck in!"  
  
And suddenly the golden plates filled with food. There were mounds of mashed potatoes, roast beef, chicken, pork chops, peas, carrots, and Yorkshire pudding. The goblets contained ice-cold pumpkin juice that refilled itself every time the drinker ran out.  
  
Feeling very hungry, Harry helped himself to a bit of everything. He decided to listen to everyone's conversations rather than participate in them. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were discussing the heir of Gryffindor.  
  
"It was rather odd that the sorting hat would single out one person like that." Hermione was saying.  
  
"I just want to know who it is! Do you think it is one of the new first years?"  
  
"Don't be so think, Ron!" Hermione snapped back. "The sorting hat wrote that song over the last year. It had no idea which students were going to be coming. It has to be someone that is already in Gryffindor."  
  
"Whoever it is, is going to be enemies with the heir of Slytherin. Slytherin and Gryffindor were enemies so their heirs must be as well." Neville said very knowledgably.  
  
"Yes, that would make since. The heir of Slytherin is Tom Riddle. He has many enemies. Pick anyone in Gryffindor and they will say that they are an enemy of Voldemort. That doesn't narrow it down at all." Hermione told them.  
  
"Well," Ron was saying with his mouth very full. "It has to be a Gryffindor, second year or above, that hates Voldemort. We have a lot to go by."  
  
"You are forgetting the other part of the sorting hats song. He is the one who's set apart. That has to narrow it down some. Who in Gryffindor is set apart?" Hermone said just remembering that important peice of information.  
  
They all turned towards Harry, realization flashing in their eyes.  
  



	6. The Heir and the Surprise

Disclaimer: If I owned anything in Harry Potter do you think I would be sitting here writing a fanfiction?  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers. Ya'll are really nice! Just so everyone knows what I think, I agree with one of my reviewers on the subject of the Half Blood Prince. JK Rowling said it wasn't Harry or Voldemort, but she never said it wasn't Tom Riddle. She also claimed that she almost used that title for the second book and the only main Half Bloods were Harry and Tom Riddle. It makes since! Please keep reading and tell me who you think it is!  
  
Chapter 6- The Heir and the Surprise  
  
"What are you guys looking at me for? I don't know who it is!" Harry exclaimed. He was extremely confused by his friends piercing stares. How was he supposed to know who the Heir of Gryffindor was?  
  
"Don't you see it? I don't know how it took me this long to realize it. I should have known right away!" Hermione said realization etched all over her face.  
  
"What are you talking about, Hermione? What should you have realized?"  
  
"You really are thick sometimes, Mate." Explained Ron. He was looking at Harry with a mixture of admiration and jealousy. "You're Gryffindor's heir."  
  
"WHAT? I CAN'T BE GRYFFINDOR'S HEIR!"  
  
"Harry, will you please calm down?" Hermione was scared at the point. She knew how Harry could get when his temper rose. People were already starting to stare, because Harry had shouted so loud. "Let's just talk about it. It does make sense."  
  
Harry took a minute to control his temper. Once he was sure he wouldn't start shouting again, he spoke to Hermione calmly. "Hermione, there is no way I can be Gryffindor's heir."  
  
"Why not? Your in Gryffindor, your enemy is Voldemort, and you're defiantly set apart."  
  
"What do you mean, I'm set apart?"  
  
"Harry, you know what I mean."  
  
"But still, not everyone knows that I'm set apart so maybe there are other people that are set apart, too."  
  
"That's a good point, Hermione." Ron said, seeing that the conversation was safe to join into.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not saying it's true until I have proof." Harry agreed.  
  
"How much more-" Hermione suddenly broke off looking at Harry. "Oh my gosh! I just realized! Your eyes! I'll see you guys in the common room." And at that she stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked Ron who was just as confused as Harry.  
  
"I think she went to go read a book."  
  
"Can you believe her? We aren't even done with the welcoming feast, and she's already gone to the library."  
  
"She really is mental."  
  
As soon as everyone was done eating, the plates cleared off, and every eye turned to look at their headmaster. Seeing all the anxious faces, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school.  
  
"Now that all of our stomachs are full, I would like to inform you of some changes that will be taking place his year. First of all, new students must note that the Forbidden Forest is completely off limits, but I think some of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He gave a small smile in Harry and Ron's direction. "Also, We have a new addition to our teaching staff. May I introduce Nymphadora Tonks!"  
  
Harry noticed for the first time that Tonks was sitting up at the staff table next to McGonagall. He clapped along very loudly and cheered for a very embarrassed Tonks. She had brownish blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders and a very young looking face. It was then that Harry wondered for the first time what her true appearance was, for she was a metamorphmagus. She could change her appearance at will.  
  
"Professor Tonks is a highly skilled and trained auror. I believe she will be an excellent replacement for our last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore continued.  
"Now, as we have entered a most dangerous time some things at Hogwarts will be changing. No one is to go wandering around school grounds alone and they are forbidden after dark. Also, each quidditch practice will be carefully monitored by Madam Hooch.  
If any trouble arises during the year, more changes will be made to secure the safety of our students. I think that is all of the announcements we have for tonight, so, Prefects, if you don't mind, help our younger students to their dormitories."  
  
Ron decided that there were enough prefects to help the first years, so he and Harry were the first to leave the Great Hall. There were trying to get to Hermione as fast as possible. It wasn't until they reached the Common Room that they found her.  
  
"Hermione, where were you? You took of so fast." Ron asked.  
  
"I had to go look at something in Hogwarts, A History."  
  
"You said something about my eyes. What were you going on about?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"Here, let me show you. Your eyes are the exact same as Godric Gryffindor's. There isn't any difference. And it says here that Gryffindor was well known for his outstanding looks and beautiful, emerald eyes."  
  
"Well, Harry, you must not be his heir after all. It says he had good looks." Ron joked  
  
Hermione obviously didn't find the joke very amusing. "Very funny, Ron. Now, how much more proof do you need?"  
  
"Look, just because we have the same eyes doesn't mean we're related. It could just be coincidence."  
  
"Do you think that the fact that his daughter married a guy named Harold Evans is coincidence too?"  
  
Ron coughed at this. "Wasn't Harry's mums last name Evans?"  
  
"Yes, Ronald. That is what I'm trying to say. Listen to me. Harry, you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor. It all fits perfectly."  
  
"I need one more thing to prove it. Something that defies coincidence."  
  
"How about this? Godric Gryffindor lived in a very nice manor, which was torn down after his death. In its place was built a neighborhood, Godric's Hollow. Only those of direct lineage of Godric Gryffindor or one of his close associates could live in that particular neighborhood."  
  
"My parents lived in Godric's Hollow."  
  
"Wow, Mate. No wonder you have so much money. You inherited it from Godric Gryffindor." Ron said lightly.  
  
"I DID NOT INHERIT IT FROM GODRIC GRYFFINDOR! I INHERITED IT FROM MY PARENTS! AND I WOULDN'T HAVE ANY OF IT IF VOLDEMORT HADN'T KILLED THEM! I WOULD GIVE IT ALL AWAY IF I COULD JUST HAVE MY PARENTS AND SIRIUS BACK!"  
  
"Harry, please. He didn't mean it like that. You have to forgive him. He doesn't think before he talks." Hermione gave Ron a very nasty look.  
  
"I DON'T CARE HOW HE MENT IT! I DON'T WANT ALL OF THAT MONEY! I COULD CARE LESS IF I'M RELATED TO GODRIC GRYFFINDOR! I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL! BUT NO! I'M HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE TREATED LIKE EVERYONE ELSE? I'M SICK OF IT!"  
  
"But, Harry, you're not like everyone else. You are so strong and powerful and brave. Like the sorting hat said, you're the one who's set apart. We have to treat you differently. Ron and I treat you as our best friend, but anyone who sees you will know that you are different. You are a very powerful wizard, and you deserve to be treated like one. That is why we treat you different."  
  
"Yeah, Mate. You have so many secrets, and some you even keep from us. No one else in this castle has that many secrets. That's one thing that makes you so different. You are involved in things that the people here cannot imagine what's its like to be in them. How can we not treat someone like you different? It's you. Since the first day at Hogwarts, you have been different."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I've just got a lot going on right now. Do you mind if I have some time alone? I'll be better tomorrow, I promise."  
  
"Alright." Hermione said sympathetically. "Oh, Harry. I ran into McGonagall downstairs and she told me to tell you that Dumbledore needs you in his office tomorrow right after breakfast. He said he would give you permission to miss your first class."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Hermione."  
  
The next morning Harry got up feeling very well rested. He was glad that he could get to sleep early the night before and thankfully hadn't had any dreams about his late godfather. In fact, he hadn't had any dreams at all that he could remember.  
  
Ever since Sirius died, Harry had been trying extremely hard to empty his mind every night. He was becoming quite good at it and hadn't had any dreams about Voldemort since the night at Hermione's. He had a feeling that Dumbledore was going to want him to continue Occlumency, and Harry wouldn't object at all. He thought that he needed to close his mind, so Voldemort couldn't use his thoughts to lure him out of school again. He couldn't stand any more loses at the time.  
  
As Harry was heading out the portrait hole, he heard someone call his name from behind him. Turning around, he noticed a very pretty girl with long, dark hair. She was very tan and had beautiful blue eyes. It was Parvati Patil.  
  
"Oh! Hi, Parvati."  
  
"Hello, Harry. I was just going to the Great Hall. Would you like to walk with me?"  
  
"Sure, that'd be nice."  
  
"Okay good. So how was your summer?"  
  
"It wasn't bad. How about yours?"  
  
"My sister and I went to visit my dad. My parents are divorced and we don't get to see him much. It was a nice change."  
  
"That's good. So what classes are you taking?"  
  
"Well, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"We should have most of the same classes. I am doing Potions and not Divination, though."  
  
"Oh that's awesome, Harry!"  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Well, I have to go. I told Lavender I would sit with her. It was nice talking to you, Harry."  
  
"Okay. Bye." And Harry turned towards Ron and Hermione and sat down. He had a smile on his face that told his friends something had happened.  
  
"Harry? What's up?" Hermione questioned, but Ron wasn't paying any attention.  
  
"What? Nothing. I'm just glad I get to miss my first class. I hope its Potions." He lied quickly.  
  
"Here are our schedules now. I hope it's not as bad as last year." Ron said finally joining the conversation.  
  
Harry took his and gave a sigh of relief. But then something caught his eye that made his heart stop beating.  
  
Monday-  
Potions  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Lunch  
Double Divination  
  
Tuesday-  
Double Herbology  
Lunch  
Transfiguration  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Wednesday-  
Potions  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Lunch  
Double Charms  
  
Thursday-  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Transfiguration  
Lunch  
Divination  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Friday-  
Charms  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Lunch  
Transfiguration  
  
"How in the world do I have Divination?" Harry blurted out causing many people to look his way.  
  
"What are you talking about, Mate?"  
  
"It says I have Divination! I didn't sign up for that!"  
  
"You need to talk to Dumbledore about it when you meet him. Please don't bite our heads off. We didn't make the schedules."  
  
"I'm not mad at ya'll, Hermione. But I am going to go ahead and have that talk with the headmaster. See you guys in Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
And he stormed out of the Great Hall, many confused looks following him. As he reached the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office, he realized he didn't know the password. Harry decided to try every candy imaginable, as that was Dumbledore's favorite choice of passwords.  
  
"Lemon Drop, Fizzing Whizbee, Drouble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Pops, Cockroach Cluster, Sugar Quills, Canary Creams, Ton Tongue Toffees, Skiving Snackboxes." And, surprising himself, the gargoyle sprang to life, letting Harry pass up a winding staircase.  
  
Harry knocked on the door to be polite and entered when the professor told him to.  
  
"Well hello, Harry. I suspect you had a nice summer?"  
  
"Yes, sir. But there is something I need to ask you."  
  
"It is about why I placed you in Divination this year, I'm guessing."  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess. I placed you in that class because Professor Trelawney and Firenze are teaching about prophecies this year. I thought it might be good for you to know a little about them. I can always take you out if you insist, but I think it wise you know some background information on the thing that has sealed your fate."  
  
"Yes, Professor. I would like to take that class." Harry knew he was lying saying he wanted to take the class, but agreed with Dumbledore that he needed to know more about the prophecy's background.  
  
"I would also like to inform you, Harry, of your quidditch practices. No not the Gryffindor's practice but England's. You will be practicing on your own during Gryffindor practice on plays your captain has sent you via owl post. And then every other Saturday, England's team will come here to Hogwarts to practice with you. The first practice will be a week from this Saturday."  
  
"Okay. That sounds great! I can't wait!"  
  
"And, Harry. Do not be alarmed if you see Sirius missing from his picture by your bed at night. He is doing guard duty for the order every night. And he might drop into some of your classes along the day to say hi. He is free to wander the portraits of Hogwarts."  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"I saw him running along the 7th floor just this morning and stopped to have a chat with him. It is nice to have him back. There is one other thing, Harry. Occlumency will resume on Wednesday in my office. I will be teaching you this year. It will be every Wednesday at 6 o'clock."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And, Harry." Dumbledore said as he was getting up to leave. "I have not confirmed whom the heir of Gryffindor is yet, but I think Miss Granger is right. She made some very valid points. You may be going, good day." This signaled the end of the conversation, and Harry knew it was time to leave.  
  
"Good day, Professor." Harry said as he was walking out the door.  



	7. Professor Trelawney Strikes Again

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at tumbling nationals for the past week. I did really well though. Tumbling is like gymnastics minus the bars, beam, and vault. I was planning on writing like 3 chapters while I was away, but I developed a huge case of writers block. I hope this chapter is good. It's one coming off of writers block so I'm not sure how great it will be. It holds a lot of important clues if you can pick up on them. Please review!!  
  
Chapter 7- Professor Trelawney Strikes Again  
  
After his talk with Dumbledore, Harry went outside to sit by the lake. Classes still had twenty minutes and he was in no mood to see Snape. Instead, he just sat in the grass with his feet resting in the water.  
  
It was a beautiful day, and Harry could not wait for Care of Magical Creature. He was anxious to see Hagrid again. Hagrid was the first person Harry met when he entered the wizard world. He looked up to Hagrid, and even though he didn't realize it, Harry saw Hagrid like a father figure.  
  
Harry had a lot of father figures in his life. There was, of course, his real father, James Potter, but as a child, Harry believed Uncle Vernon was somewhat of a father. He had raised Harry for 10 years after all, and he was the closest thing Harry knew to a father. But as Harry joined the wizard world, he met many other father figures such as Hagrid, Remus Lupin, and his late godfather, Sirius.  
  
Harry sat lost in thought until he heard the bell ring somewhere in the distance. Slowly, he pulled himself up and headed towards Hagrid's cabin. The sight he saw when he got there, however, made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
It was a giant, 10-foot spider with eight hairy legs protruding from its abdomen. The spider oddly enough, seemed to be deep in conversation with Hagrid. Harry just stared as the rest of his classmates joined him. He was glad to see that no Slytherins made it to N.E.W.T Care of Magical Creatures. In fact, besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione there were only 5 other people. Justin Flinch Fletchly, Neville Longbottom, Ernie McMillan, Padma Patil, and Hannah Abbot.  
  
As everyone looked at where Harry was staring, they each let out a very audible gasp. Ron cringed and moved backwards. In the process, he tripped over a stump and fell to the ground. He didn't even bother to get up. Hagrid then noticed the class and turned to face them.  
  
"Alrigh' everyone. Today we're goin to be learnin' 'bout acromantulas. Can anyone tell me wha' an acromantula is?"  
  
To no ones surprise, Hermione raised her hand and began to speak without being called upon. "An acromantula is a giant spider that has been known to be able to talk to humans. They are born in Africa and Asia, but are not known to live anywhere else. Even though they stay true to their masters, they are very hard to control and classified as dangerous creatures."  
  
"Righ'! Ten points to Gryffindor!"  
  
"Hagrid, is that Aragog?" Harry interrupted, unable to control himself.  
  
"No, Harry. Aragog's dead. This here is his son, Torag. He has promised to do no harm to ya, so ya don't have to worry. Now, who here knows what acromantulas eat?"  
  
"Flesh and blood." Piped up Ron, his voice a little shaky.  
  
"Naw. They don't really like flesh, but they won't say no to blood if they're thirsty. Acromantulas prefer bowtruckles. That's why most acromantulas live in the woods near wand trees." Hagrid continued to teach about acromantulas, and it turned out that he knew quite a lot. When the class was over, Harry couldn't help but grin. Even though acromantulas were considered dangerous, now he knew the proper way to speak to them and treat them. That would come in handy if he ever needed to go back and visit Aragog's family. Over all, it was a very good lesson, Harry thought.  
  
After Care of Magical Creatures, Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged back up to the castle for lunch. Harry felt completely calm at that moment. All of his worries seemed to disappear. He couldn't explain it, but he hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. For once, his thought weren't on the prophecy or Sirius. Just as that thought occurred to him, the realization of the prophecy sank in. He might not live to have another peaceful moment, or play another quidditch match, or even get to visit Hogsmeade again.  
  
Harry decided right then that he was going to do everything he could to be prepared for his final battle with Voldemort. He was going to be completely ready to fight Voldemort and defeat him once and for all.  
  
I have to start reading my defense books, he thought. I am going to learn every defense spell I find. And I really need to learn to be a...  
  
"Harry, are you listening to me?" Hermione had stopped walking and was looking at Harry with concern.  
  
"Wha- oh, sorry, 'Mione. What were you saying?" Harry had not been listening to any of the conversation and he truly looked sorry when he said this.  
  
Hermione sighed and continued talking. "I was just talking about the Daily Prophet this morning. Did you see it?"  
  
"No." Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Well this year is election year for Minister of Magic. The election will be held in January."  
  
"Oh, er, that's cool." Harry said trying to look mildly interested.  
  
"Um, how does that work, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"Ron, you should know, growing up in a magical family." When Ron still looked confused she just kept on explaining about elections. "They are held once every 6 years, and there are 3 candidates. Only people of age will get to vote, but it will be interesting listening to the debates anyways."  
  
"Who are the candidates?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, Fudge, of course. And Emmeline Vance, she works for the order. It would be great if she could win, but she is really young so I don't think many people will vote for her. There is also one other man. I think his name is Manderiek Bronte. Not much is known about him." Hermione explained.  
  
"I hope Fudge doesn't get elected again. That would be terrible." Ron shuddered at the thought and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, that would be bad. I really hope Emmeline Vance will win, but I doubt it." Hermione said.  
  
"Who is that Manderiek person?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know much about him." Hermione answered. "Just that he is an unspeakable for the department of Mysteries. He went missing for a couple weeks not too long ago. When he showed up he didn't look too good. That's what the paper said, at least."  
  
"I wonder where he went. Oh, food! I'm starving." Ron said this quickly and practically ran to the table. Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes and followed him into the Great Hall.  
  
Lunch was very uneventful, and regretfully, Harry said good-bye to his friends in the entrance hall. Hermione had Arithmancy while Harry had Divination. Ron got lucky, and had the afternoon off. As Harry was heading towards the North Tower, someone grabbed him by the arm, and he spun around. It was Parvati again.  
  
"Hi, Harry." She said, "What class are you going to?"  
  
"Divination, you?"  
  
"Same. I didn't know you made it into Divination."  
  
"Well technically I didn't, but Dumbledore wanted me to take it so I am."  
  
"Oh that's good. Lavender messed up completely on her exam, and she was distraught when she didn't make it into N.E.W.T class. You and I are the only Gryffindors in it."  
  
"Oh, okay. Is Trelawney teaching again?"  
  
"She teaches on Monday, and Firenze on Thursday."  
  
"So we have Trelawney today. Great."  
  
"She really isn't that bad."  
  
"I know, it's just that she predicts my early death every time she looks at me."  
  
"Well, yes, that must get annoying."  
  
"Let me tell you about it."  
  
"Here we are. Let's go in."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When they entered, they saw the same room that they had been in the past three years. It was a small round room filled with puffs to sit on around circular tables. There were drapes hanging everywhere and a roaring fire blazed in the fireplace. Harry walked with Parvati to one of the round tables, and sat down next to her. They were talking animatedly before professor Trelawney spoke up in her usual, mysterious voice.  
  
"Hello, class. Welcome to N.E.W.T Divination. This year will be focused mainly on prophecies and palm reading. We will begin with prophecies, however. Only a real prophet can make prophecies, so we will be studying some that have already been fulfilled. Has anyone here ever listened to a real prophecy?"  
  
Harry raised his hand, and everyone in the room looked at him.  
  
"Oh, yes, my dear. One particular prophecy haunts your dreams. It tears you away from the ones you love. That one prophecy has decided your fate."  
  
"Actually there was another prophecy I was thinking of. You made it in our third year."  
  
"Yes, that was a very grave prophecy. It has already been fulfilled, has it not?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Very well. We will begin with that one, then. Everyone take out a piece of paper and copy this down." She pointed her wand at a board in the middle of the room, and some words appeared. They were the words Harry had heard once before, the night that Sirius escaped.  
  
The rest of the class was spent copying down notes off the board on prophecies and famous prophets. It was a very dull class and quite unlike Professor Trelawney's usual way of teaching.  
  
"For homework, please look up 5 famous prophecies and diagram them. That is to say tell what each line means. Then state if the prophecy was fulfilled or not, and if it was please state how. Due to be handed in to me on Monday. That is all."  
  
Everyone left the room just as the bell rang. Harry was walking back to the common room with Parvati when someone spoke to him. It was Sirius, and he was sword fighting Sir Cadogan, the very annoying knight whose portrait hung in the North tower.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Hey, Sirius!"  
  
" How was your first day back?"  
  
"It was pretty good. No homework."  
  
"Good for you! Man it sure is great to be back here. I never realized how big the castle truly was. I think I found some new secret passages. You might end up needed to revise the Marauders map."  
  
"What map?" Parvati had joined the conversation and looked very confused. "And isn't that Sirius Black? The murderer?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you later. But for now, just know that he isn't a murderer." Harry answered.   
  
"And who is this lovely lady?" Sirius nodded towards Parvati, and she blushed.  
  
"Oh, right. Sirius this is Parvati. Parvati, this is Sirius Black, my godfather."  
  
"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Black."  
  
"Call me Sirius. I hate my last name."  
  
"Why?" Parvati asked, becoming very interested.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"So what have you done all day, Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not much. I sat in Hermione's Arithmancy class. She was very happy to see me, but I think I got on her nerves."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's Hermione. She doesn't like anything to break her concentration."  
  
"I figured that out."  
  
"Well, we are going to go put our stuff up in Gryffindor Tower. Do you want to come with us?"  
  
"No thanks, Harry. I still have to finish my fight with Cadogan here. I'll come down to the Great Hall at dinner. Dumbledore set a painting there for me to go into."  
  
"Why are you here? I mean, most people don't have paintings of their families hanging around Hogwarts. Families usually stay at home." Parvati questioned.  
  
"Oh, well, um, I'm dead."  
  
Parvati gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
"I'll tell you the whole story on the way to the common room. Come on." Harry told her.   
  
"See you, Harry."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
As Harry and Parvati were walking back to Gryffindor Tower, they ran into Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Harry, Parvati! Hi!"  
  
"Hello, Ginny" They said together.  
  
"I heard you broke up with Dean." Parvati said.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Whom did you break up with him for?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, er...well..." Ginny glanced at Harry before turning back to Parvati. "No one really. I just didn't like Dean that much anymore."  
  
"Oh, well, that makes since, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, so who do you like, Parvati?"  
  
"Er...just this-this one guy. But I don't think he likes me."  
  
Harry was feeling very uncomfortable. Quickly he made an excuse to leave, saying that he left his book in the Divination room. Having no choice but to return to the North Tower, he thought he might watch Sirius' fight with Sir Cadogan. As he was walking back, Harry accidentally ran straight into someone.   
  
"Sorry, Professor Trelawney. I di- Professor?" Harry looked at her and noticed that her eyes were wide and glazed looking. She also looked as if she was having trouble breathing. When she spoke it was not in her usual mystic voice but a deep harsh one. A voice Harry had heard her use only twice before.  
  
"THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL APPROACHES...IT WILL COME SOONER THAN ANYONE EXPECTS...AS THE DARK LORD GAINS POWER UPON WHICH THERE IS NO CONTROL, THE CHOSEN ONE WILL BE BETRAYED BY THREE...THE PHOENIX WILL DECIDE THE FATE OF THE WORLD AND UPON ITS SHOULDERS RESTS THE WEIGHT OF FATE...BUT THE PHOENIX IS STRONG AND ABLE TO CARRY LARGE AMOUNTS...THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL APPROACHES."  



	8. The Golden Phoenix

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, than I would be richer than the queen, and I would not be sitting here writing a fanfiction story. I would hurry and get The Half Blood Prince published!  
  
Chapter 8- The Golden Phoenix  
  
Harry sprinted back to the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him. All of his focus was on the prophecy he had just heard. He didn't want to forget a single word of it. When he reached the portrait of the fat lady, Harry practically screamed the password (Cornish Pixie) at her.  
  
The portrait swung forward revealing a large hole. Harry climbed through the hole and entered a huge circular room decorated in Gryffindor colors of red and gold. The room contained many squashy armchairs and couches each surrounding a fireplace. Harry quickly found Ron and Hermione playing a game of chess. He ran to them and sat down in the closest chair, out of breath.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Where were you? You said you would meet us here before dinner. We've been waiting for you."  
  
"Yeah, Mate. What took you so long? I'm starving." Ron added.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "You're always hungry, Ronald."  
  
"It's not my fault. I can't help it." Ron said in defense.  
  
"Never mind that." Harry said growing frustrated. "I need to tell you something important. I just ran into Trelawney and she was acting really unusual. Like she does when she is making a prophecy. Well, I mean she was making a prophecy. She said that my fight with Voldemort was coming sooner than we think and that Voldemort gaining power that we can't control. There was something else, too. Something about a phoenix that carries the weight of the world but the Phoenix was strong."  
  
"That doesn't make sense. What does a phoenix have to do with battle against Voldemort?" Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
"Maybe...er..." Ron searched for a way to state his idea. "Maybe Harry isn't the only one who can defeat V-Vol- You Know Who. Maybe the first prophecy meant there was only one person who could defeat him. The phoenix might have the power, too." Ron voiced his suggestion as Harry and Hermione exchanged glances that said clearly that neither of them thought Ron's theory possible.  
  
"Don't be so thick, Ron. Of course Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort.  
The prophecy made that clear." Hermione said as if explaining this to a five year old.  
"It was just an idea." Ron defended.  
  
"Yes, well, a very unlikely one. Honestly, Ron. I don't know where you come up with some of these things." Said Hermione.  
  
"It isn't that unlikely, Hermione." Ron told her, his voice rising.  
  
"It is about the most unlikely thing you have said since you thought Barty Crouch Sr. was kidnapped and flown away on a broomstick!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"He was bloody kidnapped!" Ron yelled, causing everyone in the common room to stare at him. "Well, 'Mione, if you're so clever, tell me what the prophecy is talking about."  
  
Harry had had enough. He was sick of their constant bickering. Their fighting was causing his head to throb painfully. So he gathered up his bag and furiously headed up the stairs to his dormitory. Ron and Hermione hadn't even noticed that he had left and were still fighting when Harry made it to his room. The last thing Harry heard before he shut the door was Hermione's shout of "Ronald Weasley! You are the most insensitive person I have ever met!"  
  
Harry reached the cool silence of his dormitory. He was thankful that Ron hadn't noticed he left. Right now, all he wanted to do was sit by himself and figure out a way to get rid of his headache. He knew it was no good trying to sleep, because that only made his head hurt worse from his constant dreams and it was way to early to be going to sleep.  
  
They hadn't had any homework that night, so Harry decided he would try reading some of the defense books he got. He began reading from 'Advanced advances in Defense Against the Dark Arts'. It was a very thick and complex book, one of the extra books he picked up while in Diagon Alley.  
  
Even though the book was very challenging, Harry found it oddly interesting. He stayed up late into the night reading and didn't even realize Ron had come in and fallen asleep.  
When Harry decided to call it a night, he checked his watch and saw that it was 2:36.  
  
Wow, he thought to himself. I can't believe I stayed up that late reading.  
  
He tried laying in the cold darkness for over an hour before realizing that he was not going to fall asleep. He felt extremely tired, but his mind was not ready to rest. It was aggravating him that he could not get to sleep and knew that he would be in a very bad mood once morning came.  
  
"Harry wake up! We're going to miss breakfast!" Ron was shouting at Harry through the hangings in his four-poster. Harry had eventually fallen asleep around 5:30 in the morning. That still only gave him three hours of sleep.  
"Shove off, Ron. Let me sleep!" Harry yelled back at him.  
  
Great, Ron thought, this is going to be a wonderful day. Harry is in a bad mood again. I hate it when he gets like this. I guess I can't blame him, though. He has so much on his plate right now.  
  
"Look, Harry, we have Herbology first. I know it's not the most exciting class in the world, but Professor Sprout will dock points off Gryffindor if we're late. You really need to get up."  
  
"Alright, alright." He growled, finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Once he found his glasses and put them on, he began to get fully dressed. It took a while seeing that Harry kept having the tendency to lie back down on his bed in attempts to fall asleep again. Ron was defiantly starting to get annoyed and Harry saw it on his face. He decided that he didn't feel like getting in a row with Ron at the moment, so he hastily stood up and finished putting his shoes on. Within 5 minutes Harry and Ron were down in the common room waiting on Hermione and Ginny. Not to long after, they came down and the Gryffindors walked down to the Great Hall together.  
  
The morning moved fast enough for Harry, and Transfiguration was just spent copying notes from the board. But it was Defense Against the dark Arts that Harry was really looking forward to. He was anxious to see what Tonks would be teaching them about. He was hoping she would be a good teacher, mainly so that she could stay another year. He didn't want to have another hag teaching during his last year.  
  
When Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Tonks, or Professor Tonks, was already there. Once everyone had entered the room, she began to speak, changing her hair color every time she finished a sentence. The class was amazed at her ability to change her hair.  
  
"Welcome, class. My name is Professor Tonks. I am a metamorphmagus. For those of you who don't know what that is, it means I can change my appearance at will. No, Mr. Thomas, you cannot learn to become a metamorphmagus." Dean Thomas looked surprised that she had been able to predict his question. She continued speaking, however as if nothing unusual had happened. "This year we will begin with patronus'. Can anyone tell me what a patronus is?" Harry and Hermione were the first to raise their hands, although many others, mostly DA members, raised their hands soon after.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. I have heard that you are quite gifted with your patronus. Can you explain to me what it is?"  
  
"Er, yes, professor. It is a silver vapor that takes the form of an animal when done properly. The vapor is used to ward off Dementors."  
  
"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor. Mr. Potter, can you tell me what a corporeal patronus is?"  
"A patronus that takes the form of the same animal every time it is performed."  
  
"Correct, Ten more points to Gryffindor." Harry smiled, feeling very pleased that he had just earned Gryffindor 20 points. Tonks went on to explain more about patronus' and Harry found himself tuning out. He knew all of it already and decided that he could use the time to brood on something more important, such as Professor Trelawney's newest prophecy. He was jerked back to reality sooner than he would have liked to, however, by the sound of his name.  
  
"Harry could you please come up here and demonstrate your patronus on this boggart, please?"  
  
"Uh, alright." So Harry walked up to stand in front of Tonks's desk, thinking of a happy memory that would work. He decided on when he first met Sirius.  
  
"Alright, you ready, Harry?" Harry nodded. "One...Two...Three" Tonks opened the lid of a trunk sitting on her desk and out came a tall, hooded Dementor. It was gliding towards Harry, mouth wide sucking all the joy out of him. It just so happened that right as Tonks opened the trunk, Sirius popped in a painting behind her desk with a loud "Hello, Tonksie!" And Harry burst out laughing. Harry shouted "Expecto Patronum!" while still laughing. A bright Stag appeared from the end of his wand and charged at the Dementor.  
  
"Prongs!" Sirius shouted before the stag disappeared. He looked almost longingly at the patronus. Harry realized that Sirius had never actually seen Harry perform his patronus, so he had never seen the stag before. It was apparent that Sirius was reminded of James when he saw the patronus, because when it disappeared, his face fell.  
  
Harry didn't have time to talk to Sirius about it, because at that moment Tonks came running right at Sirius yelling about disturbing her class.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU? I THOUGHT I SAID NO VISITS WHILE I WAS TEACHING!"  
  
"Sorry, Tonks. I thought you had the afternoon off..."  
  
"NO, OF COURSE NOT! I DON'T HAVE ANY OFF PERIODS!"  
  
"I didn't know. Please forgive me, Tonks. I really am sorry." Sirius put on his best pleading look and Tonks calmed down quite a bit.  
  
"Fine, but Sirius, you really need to exercise more caution about whose class you come barging into. Now, if you want to stay and watch you may. But you must keep quiet."  
  
"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Sirius saluted to her and sat back in his frame.  
  
The rest of the class was spent working on patronus'. Each student got a chance to come and try their patronus on the boggart. Not everyone could create a clearly defined patronus, but everyone got pretty close, everyone except Neville that is. Sirius had been mouthing a conversation with Harry earning disapproving glares from Hermione. He was interrupted however by a loud squeal. Neville had collapsed onto the floor and was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Harry did the first thing that came to his mind and jumped up, shouting "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" as he did so. But instead of the silvery stag that usually erupted from his wand, a large gold phoenix did as well. Harry stood perplexed, staring at the gold bird charging at the Dementor. He had never had any other animal in his patronus, but what was weirder was that it was gold.  
  
Tonks looked at Harry clearly as confused as he was. Ron was staring in awe at the beautiful bird, and Hermione looked as if she was about to wet herself from anxiety. The rest of the class was looking at Harry questioningly as well, but he didn't notice that. Tonks was the first to regain the use of speech, however.  
  
"Mr. Potter, will you please go see Professor Dumbledore? Class, you are dismissed."  
  
Harry swiftly left the room to avoid stares from the rest of his classmates. He reached a long corridor lined in portraits on the way to Dumbledore's office. There he met up with Sirius who looked extremely confused.  
  
"What was that about, Harry?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied truthfully. "I was hoping you could tell me that."  
  
"I haven't got a clue. I thought your patronus turned into James always." He quieted after this last comment. Harry knew he was thinking about his old friend.  
  
"You miss him don't you?"  
  
"Wha- oh, yeah, I guess. He was my best friend. I wish he could be here. He would be so proud of you."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He kept a straight face, but he was gleaming on the inside. He felt glad for once that he was himself. If his own father could be proud of who he was, than he, himself, should be as well.  
  
Harry and Sirius didn't talk the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office. Sirius left him at the entrance, obviously going to a portrait in the office. Harry muttered the password and made his way up the stairs. When he got there, he knocked politely.  
  
"Come in. Ah, Harry! What brings you here?" Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk writing a letter when harry walked in. He looked up and smiled, eyes twinkling, when he saw Harry.  
  
"Well, I was just in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We were working on patronus'. I'm not quite sure what happened, but I cast my patronus because Neville couldn't do his, and instead of a stag, it was a gold phoenix."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. But it was a sigh meaning that he had a lot of explaining to do. "Harry, why did you say you cast the patronus?"  
  
"To help Neville. He couldn't do his, and the boggart/dementor was affecting him very badly."  
  
"Well, that is the reason you produced such a special patronus. Only a very powerful wizard may produce a colored patronus. It is one of the obvious signs that you are gaining strength. But the reason it took on a different shape is because you were casting it to defend someone else. That also takes a lot of power to do. Only one other person, that I know of, casts a differently shaped patronus."  
  
"Who is that, sir?"  
  
"Myself, Harry. When I am casting a patronus to help a friend, it takes the shape of a gigantic lion. The power you posses and the desire to save your friend are what allow you to cast such a powerful patronus. That is why it takes a new form. But it will only take that form when you are defending others."  
  
"So, will my normal patronus' still be silver or will they turn gold as well?"  
  
"It will stay silver for now, but as you grow in strength, it will slowly turn to gold. But you are gaining power at such great speed that it would not surprise me if your patronus was gold in the next few times you tried casting it.  
  
"Yes, professor."  
  
"Do you have any more questions for me, Harry? Anything you wish to tell me?"  
  
"Actually there is. Is there any type of potion that might make the pain in my scar go away?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. I have had Professor Snape begin brewing it. It is a painkilling potion. It works much to the same effect as muggle medicine, except much faster and longer lasting. It takes around a week to brew so Professor Snape should be done with it by Saturday. I had a feeling you might be needing some this year, so I went ahead and asked him to make some. All you need to do is use a simple copying spell to make as many vials as you need. Before you run out of the last vial, make some more copies. The spell is "Multiplio".  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore nodded at Harry as Harry walked out the door. He was feeling slightly better now, and knowing that he would soon have a painkilling potion was a relief. Dumbledore watched Harry walk out the door and sighed as he left. Then he turned to Sirius and began speaking.  
  
"That boy is very special. School had only been back for two days, and he has already ended up in my office twice. We are going to have a lot of responsibility with him this year. It is going to be very hard and stressful on all of us. Need I remind you that you must keep an eye on him constantly while he is not in class? Do not let him know that you are following him, however. He would not take that news very well."  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore. You don't have to worry. He's in good hands."  
  
"Thank you, Sirius. You may go."  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! My reviews have grown in number, and I have been getting such great reviews! Please keep it up! It makes me feel so good! Just wondering, but would anyone like me to beta read their story? That means I would proof read your story before you post the next chapter, in case you didn't know. I would be glad to! Please e-mail me at if you would like me to! Also, If you would like me to send you an e-mail after I update each time, e-mail me at that same address saying so. Please keep reviewing!


	9. Dragons and Lions

Disclaimer: It would be so cool if all of this was mine, but JK Rowling is the owner of everything Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 9- Dragons and Lions  
  
The next week passed by without anything happening, and Harry's first England Quidditch practice was quickly drawing nearer. One morning a huge barn owl brought a large package in the mail. It immediately attracted the attention of the whole room. The owl was flying in the direction of the Gryffindor table and Harry was wondering along with everyone else at whom it belonged to. He was very surprised when the owl landed right in front of him, dropping the package onto the table and a letter in Harry's lap. Harry immediately grabbed the letter and ripped it open. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am very excited about coming to Hogwarts this Saturday to practice with you. I think we will have a very productive practice. There are many new plays I would like you to try, and I think it will be good for the whole team to practice together.  
  
Enclosed in this box is a set of practice robes as well as our game robes. These are given to you free of charge, but if they are lost or torn, it will be coming from your bank account.  
  
Practice will be from nine to one. Please do not be late. Can't wait to meet you!  
  
Juan Housing  
Manager  
  
"Blimey, Harry! Nine to one, that's four hours!" Ron said, reading the letter over Harry's shoulder. "Do you think I can come and watch?"  
  
"Sure. I don't think Housing will mind."  
  
"What's in the package, Harry?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"My Quidditch robes for England."  
  
"Oohh, can I see them?" Ginny asked eagerly. Many girls behind Harry shrieked when they heard what was in the package and immediately began whispering and talking excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, mate. Let's see them." Ron said, trying to hide the anxiousness in his voice.  
  
Harry opened the brown box and pulled out two sets of brilliant robes. They were red and gold just like Gryffindor, but instead of a lion on the front, there was a dragon. The robes seemed to glisten as Harry held them up for everyone to see. On the back written was POTTER, and just below it the number 7. Everyone stared in awe at the magnificent robes. The practice robes were gold all over with red trimming and writing, but the game one's were red with gold trimming and writing. They were very much like his normal Gryffindor robes except that they seemed to be made out of a much better and expensive fabric.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Hermione whispered. "Those are amazing."  
  
"Wow." Was all Ron could say.  
  
Harry couldn't speak either. He couldn't believe that those robes were actually his. He just sat there looking at them for a few moments before he heard a very unpleasant and most unwelcome voice.  
  
"What's that you got there, Potter?" Draco Malfoy sneered from behind his back. "Thought it would make you look cool if you ordered some International Quidditch Robes?"  
  
Harry and Ron both jumped up to face Malfoy, anger boiling in both of their eyes.  
  
Ron was the first to speak. "Sod off, Malfoy. Just because you aren't good enough to play for England doesn't mean Harry can't."  
  
Malfoy was enraged. How dare the blood traitor talk to him like that?   
  
Professor McGonagall quickly neared the Gryffindor table, coming between Harry and Malfoy. "What is going on here?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing at all, Professor. I was just showing Malfoy my new Quidditch robes." Harry told her, holding up the robes.  
  
"Of course, Harry. My, it is exciting to have one of our own students playing for an International team. Gryffindor is very lucky to have you as their captain." She said, a smile curling on her lips. She was very fond of Gryffindor house, and took great pride that they held the Quidditch cup for the past five years.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Harry nodded at her and she went pack up to the staff table. Malfoy glared at Harry as he headed out of the Great Hall to put up his new robes, and many heads turned in his direction, whispers following him out of the hall.  
  
Saturday approached and Harry couldn't have been more excited. Over the past week many people had been badgering Harry to see his Quidditch robes or asking if they could come to watch his practice. He had put up with it all week and was ready to let it all out through a much-needed fly on his Firebolt. When nine o' clock came around, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville made their way out to the quidditch pitch. Harry had only allowed a select few to watch his practice. Harry said good-bye to the others as they went up into the stands, and he left to go onto the field. When he got there he was met by seven other men, most looked at least older than twenty. A taller, older looking man not wearing the practice robes, walked up to Harry, smiling widely.  
  
"Harry, dear boy, it's good that you could make it!" He stuck out his hand and Harry reached for it. The man had a large mouth with quite a few crooked and missing teeth. He was very tall and looked as if he had once been a very fit man but put on some weight. His skin was very tan, and his hair was a dark, dirty blonde. Harry knew this had to be Juan Housing, the manager. "Alright, let's meet the team, shall we?"  
  
Harry looked over at the rest of the team, all much taller and more muscular than he. He had to admit that he was a little intimidated. Crossing the line with these guys was probably not a very good idea. Juan Housing interrupted his train of thought, however, bringing him back to reality. "This is the captain, and lead chaser Derek Bond which," He pointed to the biggest of the players. Derek had dark skin and a serious face. Harry nodded to him and he grunted a 'hello' back. "And the other chasers are Patricia Dimpleton and Androne Milsky." A girl and a boy from the end of the line both nodded in his direction. Harry looked at them. Patricia was very pretty with soft blue eyes and deep red hair. She was skinny, yet you could see that she had some muscle about her. The other man, Androne, was quite the opposite. He was very pale and bulky with brown eyes and black hair. Next Harry was introduced to the keeper, Luke Harrison, and beaters, Mandarin and Peter Scone.  
  
Great, more twins. Harry thought. At least these two aren't identical. I will be able to tell them apart.  
  
"O.K, Harry. I will let Derek take it from here." Juan Housing told him, backing away from the field. Harry nodded and turned to Derek for instructions.  
  
"Alright, Team. Let's get started. Up in the air, 5 laps around the pitch then form two lines to begin warm up drills. Go!" Harry immediately jumped onto his Firebolt and zoomed up into the air. It felt great to be back on his broom again. It had been a little less than a year since Harry had flown, and he couldn't have been happier to have that familiar feeling of rushing wind around him. He flew the highest and the fastest out of all the team members, finishing his laps first. Once everyone else flew to the center to meet him, they got in two lines, each facing the other. Harry was the odd man out, and left without a partner. Derek noticed this and decided to go ahead and get Harry started on his work out. "Harry, I want you to practice the Wronskie Feint until you have it perfect. If you manage that in this practice, then work on spiraling in and out of it. The spiral will give you more momentum, which will allow you to pull out of it at a much faster rate. Got it?"  
  
Harry just nodded and went of to the side of the pitch near Ron and the others to practice. The Wronskie Feint was quite easy and he mastered that within 15 minutes. The spiraling, however, was much more difficult. As hard as he tried, Harry could not spiral all the way to the ground, changing to a normal dive 10 feet above the ground. By the time he managed the spiral in completely, Derek was calling the team for a water break. Much to Harry's surprise, two hours had already passed and only two hours remained. It was just enough time to learn the spiral out.  
  
Harry was the first to return from the break, flying back to his previous place in the sky. He tried non-stop for a full 45 minutes, finally controlling his dive well enough to spiral slightly out of it. Just about that time, Derek was calling the team to the middle of the field. For the last hour Harry was to practice catching the snitch from various distances while the chasers tried to score on the keeper and the beaters tried to knock the chasers off their brooms.  
  
Harry managed to catch the snitch 15 times by the end of practice, and Derek was practically jumping up and down with enthusiasm. Harry was much better than their original seeker, and he thought that they might actually have a shot at winning the cup. He was in such a good mood that he spared them a lecture and let them leave the pitch a little early.  
  
"Bye, Potter." Androne called.  
  
"See you later, Harry." Patricia said, waving to him and smiling.  
  
Mandarin and Peter both came and slapped him on the back and Luke Harrison punched his arm in a friendly fashion.  
  
"See you in two weeks, Potter. You better be there! Good practice, by the way." Derek said, hiding the excitement in his voice.  
  
"Thanks, see you soon." Harry responded. He was grinning widely.  
  
As he walked out of the changing room, Ginny and Hermione both jumped upon him and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"You did so well, Harry!" Squealed Hermione. "I really think you can win the cup this year!" She let go, but Ginny still held on tight.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Harry. That was amazing!" She said. Harry was a little taken aback but got over it quickly and patted her on the back.  
  
"Thank you." At that moment Ron showed up looking awkwardly at Harry hugging his little sister. Harry noticed that he seemed enraged at first, but quickly clamed down, his face contorted in thought.  
  
"Good Job, Mate." Ron came over at hit him hard on the back, and at the same time, Neville did the same on the other side. Harry released Ginny, and turned to his best mate. He smiled at him and they shook hands in a brotherly fashion. After clapping Neville on the shoulder, Harry turned and led the group back to the castle. They didn't notice the photographers in the bushes getting pictures of his every move.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Harry entered the Great Hall and everyone fell silent. They watched him as he sat down in between Ron and Hermione, across from a very frantic looking Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong? Why is everyone looking at me?" He asked, very confused.  
  
"Look at this." Hermione handed him a piece of parchment that he knew was the Daily Prophet. On the front page of the sports section was:  
  
'Harry Potter: England Seeker and Weasley Hero  
After careful investigation, reliable sources have confirmed the identity of England's replacement seeker. It is none other than sixteen-year-old Harry Potter. He is the youngest seeker to ever play in a world cup match. The match against the Wimbourne Wasps will take place on December 20th at 5:30 in the evening. For the first time since Ludo Bagman was on the team, the Wasps have made it to the finals. Will they be able to take out England's superb chasers, magnificent beaters, invincible keeper, and star seeker? We will have to see.  
  
Many look up to Harry Potter as a leader, but there is one who sees him as more. To Ginny Weasley Harry is not just another famous Quidditch star, he is her hero. She has looked up to him since the time she first saw him. After the exclusive practice on Saturday, Harry and Ginny were to be found tight in each other's embrace, both smiling sweetly. Is this just a friendly gesture? Highly unlikely. It is believed that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's relationship is very secretive, yet proof shows that they are publicly displaying their affection towards one another.'  
  
Harry threw done the paper in disgust. What right did they have to pry into his personal matters? And that hug was not a public display of affection! It was simply a sisterly hug, wasn't it? Did Ginny seriously mean more to him than he thought? Sure, her kiss was way better than Cho's, and she was very pretty, but did Harry really like her?  
  
He looked up at her from across the table, and saw the flush and embarrassment all over her face. He couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she blushed. But he shook that thought out of his mind as she looked up at him, her soft brown eyes pressing deep into his emerald ones. Harry was entranced for a few moments while he stared into her eyes. He knew then that he did care for Ginny, he cared for her a lot. Shaking himself out of his trance, he squeezed her hand slightly, motioning for her to follow.  
  
Ron began to get up as well, but with a sharp stomp on his foot from Hermione he sat back down, realizing that Harry wanted to talk to Ginny alone. Harry dragged Ginny from the hall, grabbing her hand and leading her through the many students who had stood to get a better look at them. He led her all the way to the Room of Requirements in silence. Ginny said nothing either and made no attempt to break free from his grasp. She had liked Harry for a very long time, and she had thought that he liked her as well. She would be even more embarrassed if he didn't. As soon as they entered the room, Harry sat her down on a couch that happened to be there, and turned to face her.  
  
"Harry-" She tried noticing his trouble in finding the words to say, but he interrupted her.  
  
"No, Ginny, listen to me. I don't know how they got that picture or where they came up with that story, but I'm sorry that they did that. The price to pay for being me is that I have no privacy. They had no right to do that. I understand if you don't want to be around me any more. I know that must have been embarrassing."  
  
"Harry, it's no big deal. I've been more embarrassed than that before. Of course I want to be around you. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well...er...I'm not really sure, but I would understand if you didn't."  
  
Ginny laughed out loud. Harry noticed how pretty she looked when she smiled. It made his stomach flip. "Actually, I thought that was a very good picture." She said, a serious expression coming on her face.  
  
"Uh, me too. You looked really nice in it." Harry almost slapped himself after he said this. It sounded so childish.  
  
Ginny stood up and began moving closer to Harry. She looked very sweet, almost like an angel, Harry thought. He reached out to give her a hug, but she surprisingly reached for his face and pressed her lips upon his. He just stood there at first, not knowing what to say. Ginny stepped back from him looking fearful.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." But Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her this time, and warmth spread all over him. It was the best thing he had ever felt. She kissed him back with more passion, placing her hands on the back of his neck, playing with his hair. She wrapped the ends of his hair around her finger, as he kissed her deeply. After about two minutes, which felt more like two hours, Harry pulled his head back looking at her. She had never looked so beautiful and he was lost in her eyes. Ginny was the one that broke the silence, however.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"That you have the most amazing eyes that I have ever seen, and that you are absolutely stunning." Ginny smiled at his answer and leaned in, placing her head on his chest.  
  
"Thank you, Harry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything. Saving me, being there for me, making me feel like I'm special. You really know how to treat a girl."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"So what does this make us now? A couple?"  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
Ginny tilted her head up and placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, then?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Alright, everyone, welcome to Gryffindor Quidditch try outs. Ron Weasley and myself will be this year's captains. If you have any questions, feel free to come to us. Now, whoever is trying out for chaser please step forward." Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Katie, Colin, and Euan Abercrombie. "O.K, I need each of you to mount your brooms, and fly in front of one of those hoops. We are going to work on accuracy." Ginny was excellent. She had great flying skills, and didn't miss a single shot. Seamus on the other hand, couldn't hit a hippogriff if it were six feet in front of him. Katie was, of course a sure spot on the team, but it the real question was between Dean and Colin, Euan was not even an option. Dean was a wonderful shooter, but Colin could fly extremely well.  
  
Next the beaters came forward. Not many people came to try out for beater, just three people. Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, the previous beaters, and a third year named Natalie McDonald. Andrew was not very good, he seemed to have decreased in skill since last year, but Jack Sloper did exceptionally well. The biggest surprise, however, was Natalie. She was awesome. Harry couldn't help thinking that this year's team was going to be unstoppable.  
  
"Well, I think that about sums everything up, so you can go on and head back to the common room. The team should be posted sometime tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest. Thanks, everyone." Harry waved at them, but called Ron back.  
  
Ron agreed with Harry that the beaters should be Jack and Natalie. They both knew that Ginny and Katie would be on the team, but they had to choose between Dean and Colin.  
In the end, they decided on Colin because both Ginny and Katie had excellent aim, so they could use a chaser that could fly well.  
  
Harry was very excited about the team and couldn't wait to get to practice. He had a feeling that this team might rival Wood's famous team in skill. He definitely thought that they had the cup in the bag, but wasn't going to say so in case he was wrong.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Please keep reviewing! I am really hoping to get some reviews on this chapter because I don't particularly like it and I need some feed back. I'm sorry I have been taking a while to update. I have been a counselor at a camp for the past three weeks, and I haven't had much time to write. School will be starting soon, so I hope I can get into a routine in which I can write more often. Please don't expect the next chapter for a couple weeks. I am a little hectic right now before school starts, trying to get everything ready. But the more reviews I get the faster I will update! Thanks to everyone!  



	10. Bronte's Story

Disclaimer: You know it...I do not own anything but the plot of the story.  
  
Chapter 10- Bronte's Story  
  
The next month was very uneventful. Classes were steadily getting harder and between homework, captain responsibilities, England practice, and spending time with Ginny, October had come very unexpectedly.  
  
The Quidditch team was looking very good. At each practice the team seemed to improve slightly. Colin was proving to be an excellent chaser, and Natalie and Jack made such a good team that they would rival even Fred and George. One night at an exceptionally good practice, Harry was in such good spirit that he ended practice early.  
  
"Team, come in!" He yelled up to his team, smiling broadly. "That was a great practice. I really feel great about this team. Now, our first match against Hufflepuff is in three weeks. I know we can win. I want everyone to be eating right and getting plenty of sleep. We are going to be in top shape for the match. Everyone understand?"  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain!" Ginny called, grinning up at him. Harry smiled back and then turned to the team.  
  
"If you need any help with anything, talk to Ron or myself about it. We'll be glad to help you. O.K, team, hit the showers."  
  
The whole team began walking back to the locker rooms, but Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back.  
  
"Do you want to hang out tonight?" She asked, smiling mischievously.  
  
"I don't think I can. I've got a lot of homework tonight, Ginny. Snape assigned a 3 foot long essay on Veritaserum that I haven't even started." He looked very upset as he said this, so Ginny took matters into her own hands.  
  
"Oh, great! I can't wait! I'll meet you at the Astronomy tower at 8 o'clock then." And with that, she walked back to the locker rooms. Harry stood stunned for a minute before silently laughing to himself. Ginny had a way of getting what she wanted. All the Weasley's did. It was something that Harry found very attractive about her.  
  
He decided to head straight to the common room that night. He needed all the time he could get to work on his essay. After about three hours, Hermione walked into the room furious about something. When she saw Harry she marched right up to him looking very angry.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. How are you?" Harry asked shyly. He knew not to make Hermione upset when she was already mad.  
  
"I'm fine." She said very aggressively. "What are you working on?"  
  
"Essay for Snape. I'm a little confused on how the unicorn hoof is used with the moonstone. Could you help me?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose. Let me see your parchment."  
  
Harry handed her his essay looking a little confused. Hermione didn't usually help him this much on homework. She normally just told him where to look for the answer and made him do the work.  
  
"Harry, see these sentences here?" Harry nodded. "Read them, and put them into your own words. Copy that down and you should have only six inches left to do."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. You're the best!"  
  
"No problem." She got up and left leaving Harry stunned at what she had just done. She never cheated on homework. What was going on with her? Harry shook it off and began copying down the new sentences.  
  
At 7 o'clock, Harry packed up his books and ran up to his dorm to take a shower. Afterwards, he got dressed and tried to make his hair lie flat. It was impossible, so he just left his dorm and headed to the Astronomy tower.  
  
When he got there, Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Harry leaned against the window staring at the night sky. He began to think about his fate and the prophecy made by Trelawney.  
  
What power is Voldemort gaining? He wondered. How will I be able to defeat him if he has power we can't control? I am never going to be able to do this. It's just too much. What if one of my friends gets hurt? I will not be able to take it if anyone else dies because of me! And this whole Heir of Gryffindor thing, that can't be right. I cannot be Gryffindor's heir. It doesn't make sense. How can I be the Heir of Gryffindor? I'm just Harry Potter. There's nothing special about me. Well, that's not true. I am the chosen one. I was picked to defeat Voldemort. I can't take this anymore! Why does it have to be me?  
  
"BOO!" Harry jumped about a foot in the air and turned around startled.  
  
"Ginny-"Harry breathed.  
  
"Hello, Captain." She leaned in and gave him a tight hug. He hugged her back and placed a quick kiss on her fore head. "Did you finish your essay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Hermione. She practically let me copy hers."  
  
"Good. Do you want to go take a walk?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Harry placed his arm around her waist and she snuggled up close to him. They walked like this for ten minutes, each thinking to themselves. Harry was still worried about the prophecy, but when Ginny was near he always seemed to relax. Ginny had an effect on him that no one else had. She always knew just what to say to make him feel better. Harry couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest guy alive to have a girl like Ginny. She was so sweet and beautiful, and she always overlooked the fact that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. To her, he was just Harry.  
  
Harry looked down at her smiling to himself. She looked so peaceful and happy. In his arms was exactly where she belonged. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her, but she quickly brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Harry?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have you told Ron about us?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Have you told Ron about you and me? You know, about us dating."  
  
Harry looked at her a little taken aback. He had completely over looked telling Ron. He was scared that Ron would not like the idea.  
  
"Er...well...not exactly."  
  
"I think you need to. It would be better for him to hear it from you than from some rumors going around the school."  
  
"Hear what?" Harry jumped upon hearing Sirius's voice from a painting near by. He turned to see his godfather smiling at him. Sirius looked down at the way Harry was holding Ginny and a look of comprehension crossed his face. "Oohh!"  
  
Harry looked a little embarrassed, but Sirius noticed this and smiled.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. Your secrets safe with me!"  
  
"Thanks, Sirius."  
  
"Really, Harry. You need to tell Ron. He deserves to know." Ginny looked at him accusingly. Harry sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with her.  
"Alright. I will tell him tonight. Happy?"  
  
"Very." Ginny stood up on her tiptoes to lean in to Harry. She was about to kiss him when Harry laughed.  
  
"You're really short, you know?"  
  
Ginny scowled, but Harry knew she wasn't mad.  
  
"Come here, Shortie." He pulled her to him to kiss her. Their lips briefly touched before Harry heard Sirius call out in disgust.  
  
"Get a room!" He yelled. Harry just smiled and said,  
  
"Gladly." As Harry grabbed her hand to lead her to the nearest empty classroom he distinctly saw Sirius wink at him from behind. Harry couldn't help but smile as he put his arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey, Ron. Can I talk to you?" Harry called to Ron over the loud noise in the Common Room.  
  
"Sure, Mate. What's up?" Ron walked over to where Harry was sitting alone by the fire. He knew that Harry had been hiding something for a while now but didn't comment on it. He knew that when the time came, Harry would tell him. It looked as if the time had finally come.  
  
Harry glanced over at Ginny before answering. "Is it all right if I date your sister?"  
  
"What?!?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I like her a lot, Ron. I want to know if it's all right if I go out with her."  
  
Ron stared at him incredulously. Of, course it was all right. Harry was his best mate and Ron knew that he would take care of her. And Ginny deserved the best. Who was better than The-Boy-Who-Lived?  
  
"Er...yeah, that's cool. I mean, that's great. Just don't hurt her."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good, because you will have me to deal with if you do."  
  
"Thanks, Man."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of Transfiguration, but Professor McGonagall held the class back for an announcement.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has decided that in an attempt to unite our individual houses, this year Hogwarts will hold the first annual Halloween ball. It will not be as formal as the Yule Ball two years ago, but it will be a chance for the students to get together and celebrate. This ball will take place Halloween evening in place of the usual Halloween feast. That is all, you may leave."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the Transfiguration classroom each expressing their own feeling about the ball. Ron groaned as Hermione looked very excited.   
  
"I can't believe we have to go through another ball!" Ron said frustrated.  
  
"I think it is an excellent idea, Ronald. Like McGonagall said, it's a good way to try to unite the Hogwarts houses." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"At least I don't have to worry about finding a date this year." Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked confused and was about to ask what he was talking about when Ron cut her off.  
  
"He's going out with Ginny, now, Hermione." Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.  
  
"I figured Ron would tell you. Sorry, Mione."  
  
"Harry, that's great! You two make such a cute couple. I have to go talk to Ginny! See you later!" And at that, she took off down the corridor leaving Ron and Harry staring after her.  
  
"Do you have any idea who you're going to ask to the ball?" Harry asked Ron five minutes later as they were making their way back to the common room.  
  
"None at all. Do you know anyone who would want to go with me?"  
  
"I'm sure you could find someone. What about Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah right. She wouldn't go with me. I wouldn't be surprised if she wrote Vicky and asked him to go."  
  
"Ron, they aren't together any more. I'm sure she'd love to go with you."  
  
"I don't know, Harry."  
  
"You could at least ask."  
  
"What if she says no?"  
  
"She isn't going to say-"  
  
"Harry, Ron! Did you hear about Neville?" Ginny came running up to Harry and Ron looking ecstatic about something. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet smiling widely.  
  
"No, what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Neville's dad, they cured him! He's perfectly fine! Neville got an owl from his grandmother saying that his dad was coming home tomorrow! Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"Yeah, that's awesome. It's great for Neville." Harry said feeling happy for his friend.  
  
"Is there any improvement on his mom?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I just know that his dad is going home tomorrow, but they had to run some more tests to make sure he's all right."  
  
"How did they cure him? Was it some potion or something?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"That's the weird thing, no one knows. He just got up out of his bed one night and went to the front desk asking where he was. They asked him if he remembered anything from the night he was attacked and he said that he just remembered feeling immense pain and the passing out. But they say there is nothing physically wrong with him."  
  
"Where is Neville?" Ron wondered aloud looking around the room for him.  
  
"He went home for the rest of the week to see his dad. I think he is coming back on Saturday. I have to go find Hermione and tell her. This is so great!"  
  
Ginny ran off up to the girls dormitories in search of Hermione. Harry turned to Ron and saw that he was smiling. Both of them felt very good for Neville. Neville's parents were tortured by some of Voldemort's supporters right after his downfall. They were tortured to the point of insanity and rested in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for the past fifteen years. Neville had lived with his grandmother during the time.  
  
"It really is good for Neville, isn't it?" Harry said to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, it is." He answered.  
  
Harry was walking to Quidditch practice a week later with Ginny. They were having a very deep conversation on strategies for the upcoming match against Hufflepuff. After a few minutes, the conversation died down and they were both quiet. Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. He was very nervous about what he was going to do, even thought he knew she would say yes.  
  
"Ginny?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Has McGonagall said anything to you about the Halloween ball?"  
  
"No, but Flitwick mentioned it during Charms."  
  
"Well...er...d-do...do you want t-to go...er with m-me?"  
  
"Of, course! I'd love to!" Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and ran off to the locker rooms obviously going to find one of her friends to tell them. Harry just stood there for a moment. That was the third time in a week that a girl had just run off in the middle of a conversation. It took a minute for Harry to come to his senses and start walking towards the quidditch pitch. He didn't get very far however before he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Harry! Harry wait up!" Harry turned around to see Cho Chang, his ex-girlfriend, running up to him.  
  
"Oh, hi, Cho." He said, a little confused at why she was talking to him. They didn't have a very good relationship last year. The last he had heard, she was going out with Michael Corner.  
  
"How was your summer?" She asked.  
  
"It was okay. And yours?"  
  
"Not too bad. I broke up with Michael."  
  
"Oh, er...good for you, Cho."  
  
"Thanks. I was actually wondering if we could have another try. You know, make up for the Yule ball."  
  
"What?"  
"I'm asking you to go to the Halloween ball with me, Harry."  
  
"Uh...I'm sorry, Cho, but I'm going out with Ginny Weasley. I just asked her to go to the ball."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I did blow it last year. I understand. Well, thanks anyways. See you around, Harry." And Cho turned to leave silently cursing Ginny Weasley under her breath.  
  
Harry felt bad in a way, because Cho was trying to make things right from last year, but he was with Ginny now, and he liked her a lot. Harry didn't want to ruin things with Ginny. He smiled to himself at the thought of Ginny. She was so sweet and beautiful, and she always knew what to say to make Harry feel better.   
  
As Harry was walking to the pitch still thinking about Ginny, something caught his eye. Lying on the ground about forty meters away was a copy of the latest Daily Prophet. Harry picked it up and looked at the heading.  
  
Bronte Pulls Ahead in Debates  
  
Manderiek Bronte, candidate for Minister of Magic, is currently leading the results from debates. Emmeline Vance trails by less than 50 votes, but Fudge is far behind. Many, angered by Fudge's blindness to the return of You-Know-Who, have formed revolts against Fudge, trying to get him removed from candidacy. They feel that after a mistake like not alerting the wizarding world of the return of the most powerful dark wizard is a mistake large enough to keep him out of the running. It looks as if Fudge has no chance of winning this election and the real battle will be between Bronte and Vance. Bronte, just recently returning from his period of disappearance, speaks on his absence in a press conference with non other than the minister himself. "I went to Little Hangelton, planning on visiting my father for a week, but I was not speaking terms with my family and had not been for many years. I was there hoping to make amends with them. My father was very excepting, but my brothers and sisters did not trust me. It took longer than I expected to gain their trust. Finally, they accepted me and I spent even longer there getting to know my family."  
  
Harry put the paper down. There was something about Bronte that didn't seem right. He shook it off however and finally made it to the quidditch pitch. The team was already there and waiting for him.  
  
"What took you so long, Harry? Ginny showed up ages ago. She seemed really excited about something." Ron yelled at him.  
  
"I wonder why." Harry said sarcastically. "Okay team, let's start warm ups."   
  
"1, 2, 3...Legilimens!"  
  
Harry saw Dumbledore standing before him, but also saw flashes of his childhood being tormented by Dudley. He only saw these images for a second before he threw Dumbledore from his mind.  
  
Harry stood still for a moment, his head was spinning slightly, but he quickly regained composure and looked up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was smiling and looking at Harry almost as if a father would look at his son.  
  
"That was excellent, Harry. You have come a long way. That time you were able to completely throw me out of your mind before I got a good look at your memories. Very good."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"I think you are almost ready to begin Legilimency. Next week we will start working on that branch of magic."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well, I think you have deserved a break. Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Dumbledore snapped his fingers and a moment later a house elf appeared holding a tray with two teacups on it. As the elf set the tray on the table and turned around, it got a good look at Harry.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" It screamed. It ran to Harry and squeezed him around his middle.  
  
"Dobby!" Harry said. "It's great to see you! How have you been?"  
  
"Dobby is good, sir. How is Harry Potter?"  
  
"I'm great. How is Winky?"  
  
"Winky is doing much better. She is drinking much less, sir. Winky told Dobby she wishes to see Harry Potter. Dobby thinks she wants to apologize for being rude to Harry Potter."  
  
"She doesn't need to apologize. She was really upset about Crouch. I understand."  
  
"I will tell Winky that, sir. Dobby must be going. We have lots of work to do in the kitchens. Good to see you Harry Potter!"  
  
"Bye, Dobby!"  
  
Dobby left and Dumbledore turned to Harry.  
  
"You may go, Harry. But be back here next week and ready to learn Legilimency. It will be very trying, so you must be prepared."  
  
"Yes, Professor. Good day."  
  
"Good day, Harry."  
  
The next day Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione in the Common Room working on a vigorous potions essay. Hermione kept looking up at Harry and then exchanging a glance with Ron. After about the tenth time she did this Harry out his pen down and stared at Hermione.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me like that, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione jumped and blushed.  
  
"Er, Harry. Ron and I were talking, and we think you need to start the DA back up. Now that the battle with V-Voldemort is coming closer, we need to be more ready than ever." She said.  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Ron told Harry. "You said that Dumbledore is teaching you Legilimency now, right? Well, we think that everyone in the DA should start learning Occlumency. That way we can tell them things and they can keep it hidden from You-Know-Who."  
  
"And I want to perform the Fidelius Charm on the DA so that no one can find out about it. You can be secret keeper." Hermione said looking proud of herself. "What do you think, Harry?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a minute before smiling.  
  
"That's a great idea. We need to be prepared to face Voldemort. Do you think you can make some more of those coins, Hermione?"  
  
"Sure! We need to notify all of the old members, except for Marietta, of course. Let's split up and go find them. Ron take Ravenclaw, I'll take Hufflepuff, and Harry you take Gryffindor. Meet back here in an hour."  
  
"Alright." Ron said.  
  
"See you later." Harry called as Ron and Hermione left the Common Room. Harry turned and went in search of all the old DA members.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! I just want you to know that I have started school back and it's my first year in high school so I'm not used to the workload. It's a lot. I will try to update once every two weeks, but I won't update until I get at least 8 reviews. I am only getting 4 on average right now, so I need some other people to review. If I get 15 reviews then I promise I will update two times those two weeks, so the more reviews I get the faster I update. I will most likely update on a Sunday or Monday because I will try to finish writing the new chapter over the weekend. Keep reading! I hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer than usual!


	11. Return of the DA

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in my story but the plot. I wish I did, though. Think of how rich I would be!

Chapter 11- Return of the DA

"Hello, everyone. Hope you had a good summer." Harry said standing before all of the old DA members in the Room of Requirements. It was a stormy night and all quidditch practices were cancelled giving the DA an opportunity to have their first meeting. Everyone from the previous year showed up, excluding Marietta Edgecombe. She served as a traitor to the club and was not invited back. Everyone gathered there looked very excited about the return of the DA. It was the only thing worth attending Hogwarts for the previous year. As Harry began to welcome everyone back, Hermione interrupted him as usual. It was very common for Hermione to do that. He had learned to just let her talk and she would not complain.

"Excuse me, Harry, but I think we need to reelect a leader," several members groaned out loud, "and I nominate you."

There were murmurs of agreement and everyone raised their hands. Harry sighed and continued.

"Okay, then. Well, there are a lot of things going on right now that you all don't know about, and it is going to stay that way for a while. But there is something you need to know. There was a prophecy made very recently saying that the final battle with Voldemort was drawing closer. We are going to prepare for that battle, and when the time comes we will be ready. If there is anyone here who feels they cannot fight then you need to leave right now. It is not worth wasting anyone's time if you aren't going to help." Harry paused to let anyone leave. No one did, so he continued. "This battle is probably the most important thing we are going to do in our lives, so the DA will be a lot more intense. We will also be learning a lot of advanced magic that the school might not approve of us learning. Any information you might hear is strictly confidential. If you let one small thing slip it could be the downfall of our entire plan. In other words, do not tell anyone about the things we discuss in here."

Everyone stood there looking a little apprehensive, but nodded in understanding anyways.

"First off, the prophecy that I was talking about earlier also predicted that I would be betrayed by three people. We don't know who those people are, but everyone must be on guard for any suspicious behavior. Got it?"

Everyone nodded once again, and Harry said, "Well, let's pair up and we will get started."

Everyone obediently moved toward their usual partners, but with Marietta gone Cho was left partnerless. She looked at Harry almost hopefully. Seeing this, Harry quickly grabbed Neville and instructed him to pair with Cho.

Ron and Hermione were paired up, as were Dean and Seamus, Ginny and Luna, Parvati and Lavender, and Justin Flinch-Fletchly and Erni McMillan. The club had gotten much smaller with all of the previous seventh years gone, but there were still at least 20 people present.

"Now, I know we should probably review some from last year, but there is something I want to do. We are going to learn some stealth and concealment charms. They will come in handy when we need to track anyone down." Harry glanced at Hermione and she grinned forcibly at him. She nodded and he continued. "The first spell is a very easy one. I'm sure everyone has heard of it, the Disillusionment Charm. The incantation is Disillusio. Someone under the Disillusionment Charm will take on the color and texture of the space behind him. It will not make you invisible, but it will make you much harder to see. Alright, well, break off and begin practicing."

"Harry, Wait!" Hermione shouted from over the book she was reading.

"What?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I have to perform the charm." She answered pointedly.

Harry sent her an apologizing look before addressing the rest of the DA. "Err...right. Now, does anyone not know what the Fidelius Charm is?" Very few people raised their hands, so Harry decided it would be best to explain. "Well, first off, this room is already hidden from anyone who is not specifically looking for it. The Fidelius Charm will also hide everything about the DA from everyone, whether they are looking for it or not. All of the information about Dumbledore's Army will be hidden within a secret keeper. Only the secret keeper can give away our location and whereabouts. I am not going to tell you who the secret keeper is, but I promise it is someone we can all trust."

Harry then nodded at Hermione, signaling for her to begin the charm. She stood up and gathered her book. After quickly reading through the final passage, she turned to the group and spoke.

"I need everyone to gather around the center of the room and remain silent. The charm will not work properly if there is a lot of commotion going on in the room. I have to step outside to perform the charm, but I will be back once it is complete." She said, her voice a little higher than usual due to nerves.

As soon as Hermione left the room whispers broke out among the students.

"What happens if we try to tell someone something about the DA?"

"I wonder who the secret keeper is."

"Is this going to hurt?"

"What will it feel like?"

"Who are the three betrayers?"

"HEY! SHUT IT!" Ron shouted, fed up with everyone. "Didn't you hear Hermione? She said not to talk!" Immediately the whole room became silent. "Bloody Hell, these kids don't know how to take orders." He added in an undertone that only Harry could hear. Harry let out a muffled laugh.

Nothing happened for quite some time, and Harry began to grow worried. What if something had gone wrong? Ginny sensed his uneasiness and quickly grabbed his hand. She squeezed it to let him know she was there, and he immediately relaxed.

Suddenly, a sound like a gunshot rang out all through the room as a bright, blue light protruded from cracks in the door. Everyone stared at awe for a moment as the light advanced towards them. Then, like a cannon, the light sped towards Harry and engulfed him, blinding the entire room. Ginny was thrown from Harry with such force that she hit the wall behind her.

Harry was surrounded by pictures of things from the DA. The other members, Harry's speech at the beginning of the meeting, the location, how to get in; they were all spinning in flashes before his eyes.

Unexpectedly, all of the memories wove together into a big blur. They entered Harry's mouth and spread throughout his entire body. It was the weirdest thing he had ever felt, almost as if ice so cold that it burned was being poured all inside of him.

As soon as it began, however, it stopped, and Harry was thrown across the room. Landing flat on his back, Harry groaned out loud. As everyone was regaining vision they noticed Harry lying on the ground. They began to scream and yell right as Hermione burst through the door.

"Oh my, Harry! Are you alright?" She sprinted across the room to him, but tripped over something in the process. It was...

"GINNY!" Harry yelled leaping up and running towards Ginny. He pulled Hermione up off the floor and grabbed Ginny's wrist. With his other hand he pulled out his wand and yelled, "Enervate!"

Slowly, Ginny opened her eyes and looked around her. When she noticed that Harry was holding her she jumped, and he almost dropped her. Because she was still slightly out of it, she wobbled slightly as Harry carefully set her on her feet. She grabbed his arm to keep from falling, and he held her shoulders so she wouldn't loose balance.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. What happened?" She replied quietly.

"The charm was so powerful that it flung you across the room. I saw the whole thing. One minute you were holding hands with Potter, and the next you were flying in the air. It was brilliant!" Zacharias Smith told her.

"It was not brilliant!" Harry growled at him. "What if she had gotten hurt?"

"Well I didn't, so I don't see why you are all standing around here arguing. I'm fine, so let's all just get on with practicing." Ginny said, louder than both of the boys.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked her worriedly.

"Harry, it's alright. Lighten up." She told him.

"Umm...well then, let's begin working on the Disillusionment charm. Like I said before, the incantation is Disillusio." Harry told the room.

Everyone moved back off into their pairs whispering excitedly about what had just happened.

The Disillusionment Charm was a very easy charm, and, as Harry expected, almost every person mastered it by the end of the meeting. Eight Forty-Five came faster than anyone wanted, and they were all groaning as they left.

"Can't we just stay a little bit longer, Harry?" Michael Corner asked.

"Yeah, come on, Harry." Amelia Bones added.

"No, we can't. If Filch were to catch us out of our dormitories after nine, we would all be in detention for the rest of the year. I would probably be expelled, come to think about it," said Harry. Several people laughed.

"When is the next meeting?" Padma Patil questioned.

"I haven't decided yet. Most likely next Wednesday." Harry answered.

"That won't do." Yelled Justin Flinch-Fletchly. "We have Quidditch practice."

"What about Thursday?" Harry suggested yawning from tiredness.

"No, Harry, you promised you would help me make some more elf hats." Hermione spoke up. Harry groaned to himself at the thought, but decided that it wouldn't hurt to give Hermione some help.

Harry was growing frustrated and his head was beginning to throb. "Alright, will Saturday work?"

"That's the night of the Halloween Dance! We can't do it then!" Ginny yelled from the back of the room. Harry looked at her and she smiled. He couldn't help but smile back even though the thought of the dance made him feel sick. It was only then that Harry remembered the dance was coming up so soon. Only a week away. Luckily the next day was a Hogsmeade weekend, so he would be able to find something to wear then.

"Monday is the only day left then. Does that work for everyone?" Harry asked. There was some murmuring and a few grumbled yeses. "Okay, Monday it is. See you all then."

Everyone quickly made their way to the door and left, absorbed in their own conversations. The only one's left in the Room of Requirements were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They were all quiet for a few moments before Ron spoke up.

"So, what do you think? I can't see any of them as traitors. Do you have any idea who they might be?"

"I think we are jumping to conclusions." Hermione said in her usual know-it-all voice. "It might not be anyone from the DA. For all we know, it could be someone we don't even know. I think we need to keep watch on all of the members, but we mustn't make any acquisitions just yet."

"I agree with Hermione." Ginny announced almost as if this statement settled the whole argument. "We can't judge anyone yet."

"But if we can figure out who it is, then maybe we can stop them." Harry told them. "I am not going to let anyone else get hurt because of me. I have to stop them before they cause some real damage."

"Harry, don't worry. Everything will work out fine. Just give it time." Ginny assured him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Harry smiled at her and hugged her tightly. It was a small gesture, but Ginny appreciated it all the same.

"Yeah...er...we should probably get going. Filch will murder us if he catches out of our dormitories." Ron said, rubbing his neck. He was still a little uncomfortable about Harry and Ginny's relationship.

"Uhh...right. Let's go." Harry said. He let go of Ginny rather abruptly and made his way towards the door. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny followed, watching their friend walk quickly away, and each worrying equally about him, as they did constantly.

The next morning Harry was awoken very early as Ron threw a large pillow in his face. "Come on, Harry. If you don't hurry we won't make it to Hogsmeade."

"I'm coming." Harry groaned sitting up in bed. When he looked at Ron he noticed something different about him. Ron looked odd.

He was wearing a very nice pair of khaki slacks; well, at lease for Ron they were considered nice, and a freshly ironed, blue, button down polo shirt. His hair was flat for once and gelled back, and it looked like he had actually washed his face from the day before. Harry wasn't sure if he liked the look or not; it did not really suit Ron.

"Er, Ron. What are you wearing?" Harry asked, still staring at him.

"Clothes, Harry. It's what most people wear." Ron replied while going over to the mirror in the corner and checking his appearance. This was definitely not something Ron usually did. When he noticed that Harry was still watching him he said, "What? Do I have something on my face? You won't quit staring at me."

"Why are you all dressed up nice?" Harry questioned, still confused.

It was Ron's turn to stare. "What do you mean? I'm not dressed up."

"Then what's with the nice clothes and your hair all smoothed back?" Harry laughed.

Ron just shrugged before answering. "I just thought I would try something new. Why? Does it look bad?" He asked worriedly.

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to make you feel good?" Harry replied smiling.

"Okay, I get the picture. Will you wait for me while I go change?" Ron yelled walking quickly into the bathroom.

"Sure." He replied. "By the way...er...what do you think Ginny would like for the dance? I want to get her something, but I don't know what."

"What about jewelry? Girls always like jewelry." Ron answered.

"I want to get her something different, Ron. What all does she like?"

"Er...books, candy, clothes. I don't know what else. Just get her anything."

"Ron, you're so pathetic. I can't get her just anything, it has to be special."

"Whatever. I still say you should get her jewelry."

Harry just shrugged and began getting dressed. It didn't take him long, but Ron was still putting on his socks when Harry came to get him.

"We better get going if we want any time do anything." Harry told him.

"Alright. Are we meeting Hermione?" He asked.

"I don't think so. She's helping Ginny pick out a dress."

"She better pick a good one. An appropriate one, I mean. My little sister better not be wearing anything bad."

"Ron, it's Hermione and Ginny we're talking about. Ginny's dress will be fine."

"Sure, it better be. Do you know who Hermione's going with by the way?"

"I thought she was going with you." Harry said while opening up the door and making his way downstairs. "Whom are you going with then?"

"Oh, er, Amelia Bones. I asked her yesterday at the DA meeting."

"I like her. She's nice."

"Yeah. It will be fun, I guess." Ron said opening the portrait hole, and shrugging.

Harry could tell that Amelia was not the person Ron wanted to take, but he knew that Ron wouldn't have the courage to ask the girl he really wanted to ask. It was quite sad, really.

When Harry and Ron entered the Entrance Hall, it was completely deserted. Harry figured that everyone had already left for Hogsmeade, so he told Ron to skip breakfast and have an early lunch in the Three Broomsticks. Ron groaned about how he was starving all the way into the village. Harry ignored him for most of the way, but after about 10 minutes of his ranting Harry sped up trying to get away from him. Ron was so absorbed in his complaining that he didn't even notice, and Harry got all the way into the village before Ron even realized he was gone.

Hogsmeade was a small town completely inhabited by wizards. It was not uncommon for one to run into a troll or a hag, along with dwarves and goblins there. The shops and houses were all relatively small, but welcoming, and each pub always had a supply of Butterbeer waiting to be served.

The first shop Harry and Ron went into was Honeydukes. Honeydukes, a candy store, was filled ceiling to floor with every type of candy imaginable; Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best blowing Gum, Bertti Botts Every Flavor Beans, Ice Mice, Sugar Quills, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pastries, and anything else you can think of. Harry grabbed all his usual favorites, paid, and walked out the door. Ron, on the other hand, took much longer deciding and came out much later with an extra large back filled to the top with sweets.

Their next stop was Zonko's joke shop. Before Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Zonko's was the largest joke shop in England. Ron saw a large sign in the front and ran up to it. It read:

Zonko's is proud to present...

Boggart Bubble Gum!

Our newest product, Boggart Bubble Gum, will provide the chewer with a true shape-shifting experience. He will be transformed into the person or creature that he most fears until the gum has been dissolved or swallowed. Scare your friends by changing into horrific creatures!

Boggart Bubble Gum 1 Sickle a piece

"Harry! We have to go get some. That sounds brilliant!" Ron yelled to Harry.

"Ron, you promised Fred and George you wouldn't give any business to Zonko's." Harry pointed out.

"Can I just get a couple pieces? Please?" Ron begged.

"Whatever. Just don't let your brothers find out. They won't be too happy."

"Great. I'll be right back." At that, Ron took off into the store, leaving Harry alone outside. Harry wandered around the area in front of the store, looking at various signs and pictures. On one sign in the doorway of a small dress shop there was the picture of the escaped Deatheaters from the previous year. A few of them had a large X over them showing that they had been caught, but many of them remained free. It had been a while since Harry had seen one of these posters and the sight unnerved him a bit.

Just as Harry was about to turn around to go get Ron, he heard a voice call his name from inside the shop. It was Ginny.

"Hi, Harry. Where's Ron?" She greeted.

"In Zo...er, the bathroom. What about Hermione?"

"She's trying on her dress. Hey, look, we're almost done. Do you want to meet us for lunch?"

"Sure, why not. Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Is the Three Broomsticks alright?"

"That sounds great. I'll go get Ron. Meet us outside of Zonko's."

"Alright. Bye, Harry."

"See you in a minute."

And Harry walked out the door leaving Ginny to pay for her dress.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ron saw Ginny and Hermione walking out of the dress shop each holding long bags that must have been their dresses. They walked up to Harry and Ron, and Ginny immediately took Harry's hand as they walked to the Three Broomsticks. Harry talked with her all the way there, leaving Ron and Hermione to have an awkward conversation by themselves.

"Harry, when does England come to practice again?" Ginny asked him, making small talk.

"Next Saturday. We have a practice match against the Chudly Cannons in three weeks."

"The Chudly Canons? Ron will love that."

"I think I am going to see if I can get him into the locker rooms after the match. He can get autographs and pictures with them."

"That would be really cool, Harry. I hope you can."

"Me too. So, what does your dress look like?"

"I can't show you. You will have to wait till the dance."

"Why?"

"It's like a rule. The boys are never supposed to see the girls dress before the actual dance."

"Oh, okay. Here we are. Should we wait on Ron and Hermione?"

It was only then that they realized Ron and Hermione were not behind them. They watch looked around for a few moments before seeing Hermione come walking briskly towards them in a towering temper. She was breathing heavily, and Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe him! What was he thinking?" She muttered to herself, but loud enough so Harry could hear.

"What happened?" Harry asked her.

"Ron's being an insensitive wart is what happened."

But when Harry tried to question her more, she just brushed past him into the Three Broomsticks completely ignoring him. Harry turned and looked at Ginny only to find her just as confused as he was. They both shrugged and walked in to join Hermione. Obviously Ron wasn't coming.

They sat down at the table and ordered lunch. Every so often Hermione would sigh or grunt in frustration, but other than that it was a very nice lunch. Because Harry still had to buy a suit for the dance, and Ron was still missing, Harry decided to leave early and let the girls have some time alone.

First, he went to all the usual stores looking for Ron. He wasn't anywhere to be found, so Harry decided to go ahead and buy a suit. It just so happened that the first shop Harry went into he found Ron sitting at the back waiting to get measurements. Harry walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What happened with you and Hermione? You didn't show up for lunch and she seemed really mad about something." Harry asked him.

"I am so stupid. I can't believe I said that." Ron replied. This did not clarify anything. Harry still looked puzzled, so Ron added, "I mentioned something about houselves and, she got all defensive. Then I said something else about how useful they are and that I wanted one, so she started lecturing me about SPEW. I told her I didn't care about SPEW, and she ran off. Now she's really mad at me and I don't know what to do."

Harry looked at his friend sympathetically. Ron really could be stupid sometimes.

"It's alright, Mate. Just apologize and tell her you didn't mean it. Then offer to help with SPEW somehow, and she will get really excited and forgive you."

"But what if that doesn't work?"

"Trust me, it will. Hermione will do anything to get people to help her with SPEW."

Just then, the salesperson came up and interrupted their conversation.

"Mr. Weasley. We are ready to get your measurements. If you will follow me back here, please."

Harry sat there and waited for his friend to get done, but before Ron came back another salesperson came to help Harry.

"Excuse me, may I help you with something?" It was a lady with long black hair and a very small figure. She had bright blue eyes and a very welcoming smile.

"Er, I'm looking for a suit to wear."

"What is your name, Son?" She questioned.

"Um, Harry- Harry Potter." He replied.

Her eyed immediately darted to the scar on his forehead, and harry shifted uncomfortably. She must have noticed this, because she quickly looked back into his eyes and said, "Well, Mr. Potter, will you please come back here with me?"

Harry moved into the back room and saw Ron, once again, sitting down. The saleswoman began measuring Harry up and down, side to side, and around the middle. When she was done, she took her notebook into a back closet and came out with a very nice, black suit. Harry saw Ron's salesman do the same.

Harry and Ron both carried their suits back into the front, paid for them, and made their way back to Hogwarts.

After taking their purchases up to their dormitories, Harry and Ron hurried down to the Great hall for dinner. Dinner was almost over and they were both starving, especially Ron who hadn't eaten lunch in the first place. They quickly ate a very uneventful dinner and went back to Gryffindor tower to sleep.

It was a week away from the Halloween Ball, and Ron was at detention with Snape for "passing notes in class" when really he was just giving Harry a copy of the instructions off the board. So Harry and Hermione surrounded one of the fires in the common room and worked on some unfinished homework. Harry was dwelling on the prophecy again, something he tended to do whenever he got some time alone. He glanced over at Hermione and felt a pang of guilt. What if he didn't survive this fight with Voldemort? Or worse, what if one of his friends got hurt? He couldn't think about that. It was more than he could stand. Again, Harry glanced at Hermione and noticed that she was muttering. Through the scratches of her quill Harry managed to hear the words "inconsiderate" and "selfish." He only had moments to ponder on this, however, because at that exact second a bang like a gunshot sounded from out in the corridor. Many students screamed, and harry and Hermione jumped up and sprinted to the portrait hole. Before Harry could open it Hermione grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Harry, what if it's an attack?" She said looking very fearful. "Maybe we should just stay here and watch the younger students."

"If it is an attack," Harry replied, "then we are the only ones here with experience and we need to be out there fighting."

"But there are bound to be tons of Deatheaters. What if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine, 'Mione. Don't worry."

Hermione threw her arms around him and squeezed hard.

"Be careful, Harry!" She said to his chest. "Don't do anything rash. Please!"

Harry just stood there awkwardly as Hermione hugged him tighter. The other students watched the two fearing for the worst. Harry gently took her hands and she released him. He turned back to the portrait hole and pushed it open.

Coughing on clouds of smoke, Harry heard many footsteps and screams but couldn't see anything. Oddly enough, there weren't any spells being fired. Surely Deatheaters would be shooting spells. Finally, Hermione had the common sense to clear the smoke with an easy charm.

"Evanesco!" She yelled, and the smoke disappeared. Hermione screamed, and Harry gasped at the sight.

Before him was a tall, skinny man with exceptionally long fingers and bright, venom red eyes. The eyes that haunted Harry's dreams. Lord Voldemort had returned to Hogwarts.

A/N: Okay everyone I will explain, but first I must apologize for the evil cliffhanger I left. Sorry!

First of all, I know I have taken forever to update, and get used to it. Updates might be this far spread out from now on. I did have major writers block on this chapter, so it took much longer, but updates still are not going to be as frequently as I hoped.

Secondly, I only received 8 reviews for last chapter. And the eighth review I didn't receive till about two weeks ago. Like I said, I will not update unless I have at least eight reviews. That is one reason why this chapter took so long.

Thirdly, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter and I really don't like it, so may I please have some feedback. I need to know what you guys thought about it. Please, please, please review!!

Well, I think that's all. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update the next chapter much faster! Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update!


	12. The Holloween Dance

Disclaimer- I wonder what would actually happen if I claimed all the credit for Harry Potter. Oh well, I really don't care to find out any time soon.

Chapter 12- The Halloween Dance

Harry's breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Voldemort, here at Hogwarts, this was not good. Immediately Harry whipped out his wand and prepared to start firing off every spell he knew. But then something very odd happened, another Voldemort stepped into view. Something was not right. There was not two Voldemorts. Harry decided to stun them both and see what was going on, but before the spell left his mouth there was a loud POP! And both of the Voldemorts disappeared. Instead, there were two third year boys lying on the floor with grins spread wide over their faces.

Harry just scowled at them as they began laughing hysterically. "Someone go get Dumbledore. I'll stay here with them." Harry said out loud, but before anyone could do anything McGonagall came running down the corridor, hand on her hat to keep it from flying off.

"What in the world is going on here?" She asked, cheeks flustered.

At once, everyone in the hall began talking.

"It was YOU-KNOW-WHO, Professor!" A second year boy shouted.

"No it wasn't. It was just Malcolm and Graham. They are in Slytherin Third Year. I have Potions with them!" Another third year Gryffindor responded.

"I saw YOU-KNOW-WHO; I know it was him!" A Hufflepuff said from behind Harry.

It was then that Harry realized that it wasn't only Gryffindors standing in the corridor. It looked as if the whole school had come when they heard all the shouting. Everything was still in an uproar. Students were shouting and others looked scared to death. Still, no one could get the story straight.

"It was HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED! He was here, but he got scared and fled. Those two Slytherins must have been in his way, and they got knocked when he disapparated." A Ravenclaw was telling her friend.

"That isn't possible. No one can apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts." Hermione said coming up behind the Ravenclaws.

"Well then, what happened if you're so smart?" The first girl asked.

"These two Slytherins decided that it would be funny to eat some Boggart Bubblegum and scare the entire school." Hermione said fuming. "I am going to kill Fred and George. That was the stupidest invention they have ever come up with!"

But it seemed like Harry, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall were the only ones upset by the third years joke. Everyone else was laughing and slapping the two boys on the back. McGonagall was yelling and screaming at everyone in sight, Hermione was holding her chest and breathing heavily, and Harry just held his wand to his side and stood in disbelief.

"Mr. Allen, Mr. Sooner, follow me to my office immediately." McGonagall told the boys who were still grinning widely. "Harry, Hermione, can you get all the other students back into their houses? If anyone gives you any problems just send them straight to the headmaster."

"Yes, Professor." They said in unison.

As soon as McGonagall was gone Harry turned to Hermione and sighed. They each began to herd the students back to their houses. After about 20 minutes they met back up in the common room and collapsed in the armchairs by the fire.

"Well that was fun, don't you think?" Hermione asked Harry smiling.

"Oh yea, loads of fun. This is all I need. The dance is in a week and I'm already about to die from nerves. Now this. What else can go wrong?"

"Nothing else is going to go wrong, Harry. Everything will be fine. Why are you so worked up about the dance? You have no reason to be. Ginny is crazy about you and will stand by you no matter what. Even if you embarrass her by you're dancing." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Am I really that bad of a dancer?" Harry asked panic stricken.

"Of course, not, Harry. Well, I'm going to head on to sleep. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

A week later, Harry and Ron were in the boy's dormitory getting ready to go to the dance. Ron came out of the bathroom in a set of casual robes of deep blue that contrasted perfectly with his flaming red hair. Harry, however, had on a set of crimson robes that matched with the color of his eyes and was identical to the red color of Gryffindor.

Together they walked down the stairs and into the common room to meet Ginny and Hermione. Hermione came down first in a spunky pink dress with black lace trim that fell just over her knees and a pair of strappy black heels. It was not Hermione, though, that Harry's attention was fixed on. It was the girl behind her.

Ginny had on a short little black dress with a thick strap over one shoulder. Harry couldn't help noticing how fitted the dress was and how perfect each color shined on Ginny's face. When Ginny came up to Harry, he sputtered trying to get the word out of his mouth.

"You look amazing, Ginny. Here, this is for you." Harry handed her a corsage full of bright red flowers, and a small box wrapped in gold paper.

Ginny let Harry pin on her corsage, and opened the small gift. She smiled when she picked up the beautiful silver chain and tiny pink jewel charm out of the box.

"Harry, it's beautiful. Thank you so much. I love it." She turned around and let Harry put the necklace around her neck. "Are you ready to go?" She asked, when she turned back around.

"Absolutely." He replied not feeling nervous at all anymore. Ginny looked perfect, she had loved his gift, and he hadn't managed to trip yet. Everything was going all right.

The four of them headed down to the Great Hall where Ron and Hermione were meeting their dates. Susan Bones was waiting on Ron just outside the door and she looked very cute and classy in a long pink silk dress. Ron greeted her very politely, but kept turning and looking in Hermione's direction. He was obviously waiting to see her date, Justin Flench-Fletchly. Hermione had only told them the day before that he had asked her, and Ron seemed oddly cold towards him ever since.

When Justin arrived he sweetly took Hermione's hand and kissed it softly. Ron had the biggest look of disgust on his face. However, the look seemed to disappear as the six of them began to head into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall looked similar to how it had on the night of the Yule Ball. Instead of Christmas decorations, though, everything seemed to be black or orange. And there was not a "champions" table either. In fact, there were no tables at all. Dinner was to be served later in each house common room.

As far as music was concerned, Harry had no idea where it was coming from. Common wizard songs could be heard throughout the whole hall, and yet there was not a bad nor speaker in sight. Harry didn't give it much thought, however, because a slow song could be heard, and Ginny was tugging on Harry's dress robes to get his attention.

"This is one of my favorites, Harry. Let's dance." She said softly to him.

He nodded, took her hand, and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Girls dancing all around Harry and Ginny kept shooting Ginny envious glares, while the guys around them were patting Harry on the back and saying, "Nice catch."

Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest, and Harry let his eyes wonder around him. He noted that Hermione seemed to be really enjoying herself with Justin. It was obvious that they were not seriously into each other, but were having a great time dancing as friends. It was common knowledge that Justin had previously had a large crush on Hermione, but it seemed as if he was over that and was just enjoying her company now.

Ron was doing a much better job than at the Yule Ball. He was actually out on the dance floor, dancing happily with Susan. They looked to be having a good time, but Harry noticed that Ron still kept glancing at Hermione whenever she was in his range of vision.

The odd thing was that Hermione was doing the same. It was at exact opposite times, however, so the two kept missing each other. Harry knew that they each had a thing for the other, but it was getting them to accept the fact themselves.

It wasn't his two best friends that held his attention for the majority of the dance, though. Most of the time, Ginny was his sole fixation. He could hardly keep his eyes off of her, and when he wasn't looking at her, he was thinking about her. Through all of the fast songs, in which Ginny got a good laugh at Harry for his horrible dancing skills, her smile and the light in her eyes mesmerized him. Then during each slow song, he got to hold her close and decided that he would never let her go unless it was to protect her. He would never let anything bad happen to her.

Ginny was so different from Cho. She made him feel so happy and alive when she was with him, while Cho made him feel sad, depressed, and worried. Harry was so happy now, and he didn't want that feeling to ever go away. He wanted to stay in that moment forever.

As the final song came to a close, Harry bent down and gave Ginny the deepest kiss he had ever given. It was short, but he put all of himself and all of his feelings into it, and Ginny did the same in return.

All right, everyone. I give you all complete permission to cuss me out as much as you want for taking so long to update. I had honestly given up on the story and didn't want to write any more. But I was bored one morning and decided to at least finish chapter 12 which I was already half way through. So I did, and it isn't near as long as any other chapter in the story, but it covers what needs to be covered, and it doesn't end in a cliff hanger, so at least if I don't write any more or it's a long time before I can write again, then you won't be left on a cliffy. I really don't know if I will write again. But if I do, then it will be a very long time once again before I post. That's really all I have to say, so I hope you enjoyed this very very short chapter.


End file.
